Blood and Strife
by Beeria
Summary: When you're a prince with two best friends, a perfect sister, and the coolest dad, what can go wrong? Well apart from the jealous uncle wanting to take the throne. Based on The Lion King[Completed!]
1. Prologue

Title: Blood and Strife

Author: Beeria

Rating: T

Pairings: CloudxAeris RenoxYuffie

Warnings: OOC, AU and major angst some minor Reffie fluff, MAJOR Cloris fluff…ok not that much but some.(We need it dammit!)

Based on: The Lion King(slightly…ok a lot lol)

Disclaimer: I own the movie "The Lion King" on DVD and I have a copy of Final Fantasy with the characters mentioned but I didnt create them sadly, that only works on the Sims. Disney and Squaresoft are the people to kill if you want the characters...but I would recommend therapy also!

Prologue.

* * *

The sun rose high above the mountains, making the land glow in it's strong morning light. Children were playing happily as their mothers looked on. The sound of a trumpet being blown made everything stop. Children abandoned their games, mother's abandoned their housework and fathers abandoned their trades as they headed for Midgar. The city was beautiful, (A.N: slums not there yet that's later on!) surrounded by lush forestry. A castle stood proudly at the end of the city, banners and flags blowing in the wind. A one-year-old brunette girl clung tightly to her mother's hand as they walked through the city. The castle gates opened revealing a long golden corridor. At the end of the corridor were two thrones where King Zack and Queen Tifa sat. In the Queen's arms was a blanket holding the new-born Prince. Everyone took their place, waiting for the presentation of the Prince to begin. A caped man walked to the front and bowed before the royals, his black hair falling around his face. 

"Vincent, you may relax." Zack said as the doors opened again causing everyone to look around. An old-looking dog creature walked along the corridor, it's tail a burning flame. The King grinned as the dog approached.

"Nanaki!" He cried hugging the creature. Nanaki purred slightly and nudged Zack's shoulder before he was let go. He made his way to Tifa who smiled at him. She turned the blanket slightly so blue eyes were staring at him. Nanaki chuckled before he took the baby in his mouth and placed it in a basket on a pedestal. There were candles along the bottom which Nanaki lit with a swish of his tail.

"May you grow with wisdom and strength and lead us to glory and wealth little Prince." He blessed before he took the baby back in his mouth and with a nod of his head, a robotic cat ran up and held the baby high in the air.

"Kneel before your future King." Nanaki commanded. Everyone did just that as Zack and Tifa walked up with a bowl of water taken from the Church. Nanaki placed his paw in it before placing it on the Prince. "You are blessed by the Cetra now. Welcome to the Circle of Life." Zack's eyes caught the one-year-old brunette's and he grinned leaning over to his wife. Tifa smiled.

"Ilfana!" She cried running over and hugging the mother of the brunette. "And who is this little beauty?" She asked kneeling in front of the child.

"This is my daughter Aeris." Tifa smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Aeris, though you have no idea what I'm saying do you." Ilfana laughed.

"Handsome young Prince." Ilfana commented. Tifa grinned as she looked back at Cloud who Zack was taking back in his arms. Tifa turned to meet the emerald eyes of Aeris, staring up at her. Ilfana smiled.

"Traditions must be upheld." She said.

"If you don't want to, Aeris doesn't have to marry him."

"Nonsense Tifa. I can't think of a better match for my daughter. With you and Zack as parents, Cloud will grow to be a handsome, smart young man. A perfect bodyguard for Aeris. Although I'm sure she could defend herself too."

"I have no doubt." Tifa laughed. "Then it is settled. Cloud shall marry Aeris when they turn sixteen." Ilfana nodded. Zack grinned as his wife returned to his side.

"He's going to be a good King." Zack said. Tifa nodded. As everyone celebrated, nobody noticed the man in the shadows. His jealous eyes and cruel smirk were lost in the darkness around him. Darkness, that matched his heart.

* * *


	2. Family Bonds

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was working, and then straight after that I had a party and this morning…lol do I really need to explain that? Anyways reviews first:

Review replies:

_**Silver chocobo15: Yep the Lion King is the best Disney film. I used to watch it all the time too. Well, actually I watched it recently so that I could write this.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I love the film too and Cloud/Aeris is the best pairing. Good taste my friend. Good taste.**_

****

_**Ghost in the Mirror: Hell yeah I am but I gotta cause there's no way I'm gonna let CloTi keep sneaking up the way they are!**_

****

**_PrincessHermioneNekoAyamani: Hey no problem about reviewing your story! And that would be great if you worked on the challenge! It'll be interesting!_**

****

Ok, now that's done, on with the story!

(P.S: Slightly different from movie but still based on it!)

Chapter One: Family Bonds

* * *

Nanaki sat in his cave, a contented look on his face as he looked at the drawing of Cloud that he had carved with his claws five years ago.

"Everyday he grows stronger and wiser into a King that will no doubt make us proud." He turned to see the sun rising and stretched, ready to face another day.

* * *

Cloud ran out of his room onto the balcony, eyes widening with excitement. He raced back in and ran through the corridors dodging as many servants as possible before he got to his parent's room. He threw open the door, leaping onto their bed earning a tired groan from his father. He crawled towards him and sat on his back shaking his shoulders.

"Dad!" He cried, shaking harder. His mother sighed.

"Your son is awake dear." She mumbled without opening her eyes. Zack responded by placing a pillow over his head, knocking Cloud off the bed in the process.

"When he's annoying, he's your son." He muttered.

Cloud scowled and leapt back onto the bed jumping up and down and still trying to get his dad up.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" He whined. Zack groaned and took the pillow off his head and sat up. He yawned and stretched looking at Cloud through groggy eyes. Cloud frowned.

"You promised." He said.

"All right I'm up. I'm up." He responded reaching for his clothes. Cloud did a little victory dance before crawling to his mother.

"Bye mummy." He giggled throwing his arms around her.

"Have fun." She replied sleepily. Zack smiled as he finished putting his clothes on and sheathed his buster sword. Just in case.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked Tifa, eyeing her stomach carefully. She turned to him and smiled back.

"Yeah, the baby's not due for another week anyway."

"But still…"

"If anything happens, there are plenty of people here to help." She cut off his protests. Zack shrugged before taking his son's hand and walked out of the room.

Cloud bolted for the stairs opposite running up them all four flights to the very top of the palace. Zack reached the top eventually, slow because he was still half-asleep. Cloud stared at the Kingdom in awe as the rising sun illuminated everything in a heavenly, golden light. Zack smiled at the Prince's reaction and wrapped a hand around his shoulder.

"As far as the eye can see, is our Kingdom." He explained, pointing to the very outskirts of Midgar. Cloud looked up at him.

"All of it?" He repeated. Zack nodded. Cloud looked again, frowning when he saw a tall cliff at the edge of the city. He turned to his father.

"What about that cliff?" he asked. Zack hid his grim expression and kneeled beside him.

"What's at the top of that is beyond our borders," He said taking Cloud's hand and leading him back down the stairs. "You must never go there Cloud." He warned. Cloud had a look of puzzlement on his face as they walked past his parent's room and down another flight of stairs.

"But…I thought a King could do whatever he wants." He replied.

"There's more to being King than getting your way all the time." Zack answered with a grin. Cloud's eyes shone as he looked up.

"There's more?" He repeated voice full of enthusiasm. Zack laughed.

"Cloud." He warned as the palace gates opened and they walked into the city. Zack looked around, smiling as he saw Ilfana and Aeris busy watering the flowers that lined the street edges. Cloud spotted them too and waved to Aeris. Zack chuckled and picked Cloud up, placing him on his shoulders. Cloud giggled.

"Cloud, everything exists together in a delicate balance made by the Planet and you need to understand that balance and respect everything from plants to animals." Cloud frowned.

"But I thought we ate plants and animals." He replied.

"Yes, but we when die, the life stream only takes our spirits, our bodies are eaten by the grass, and some animals eat grass and then other animals eat them. The Planet wants us to be connected and a King is the best role-model to show people this."

"Ah Sire there you are!" Came a shout. Cloud groaned inwardly at the sound of his father's advisor, Vincent. Vincent stopped him from doing anything. Zack put the Prince down and turned to Vincent, meeting his crimson eyes.

"What is it?"

"Just the morning reports." Vincent replied, adjusting his cape. Cloud sat on a rock nearby, head in his hands. His eyes caught a stick and he picked it up, swinging it like a sword.

Vincent had a habit of closing his eyes when reciting the reports to the King and Zack would grow quite bored by the end. The King spotted Cloud and smiled creeping over.

"What are you doing son?" He asked.

"Practicing." Came the simple reply. Zack leaned in closer.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." He whispered taking the Prince's hand.

"Hold it with both hands, feet apart." He instructed. Cloud did as he was told, tongue stuck out in concentration. Zack had to hold back his laughter.

"Right, now swing." He ordered. Cloud did so, hitting Vincent behind the knee. The older man went flying forward and Zack couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Vincent growled as he wiped muck off. A young woman run out to him and whispered something in his ear as Zack turned to his son.

"Ok Cloud this time you need to…"

"Sire! Kadaj and his gang have attacked the Western side."

"What!" Zack cried. "Right, Vincent, take Cloud home."

"I want togo!" Cloud protested.

"I said go home!" Zack yelled unsheathing his buster sword and racing down the street. Cloud watched him leave with a scowl.

"I never get to go anywhere." He complained.

"Young Master, when you are King you can chase those stupid no good savages from dawn until dusk." Vincent reassured him.

* * *

Cloud's eyes widened as the Palace doors opened and he was greeted by screaming. Then it stopped. One of the servants ran from his parent's room and spotted them.

"Where is the King?" She asked.

"Kadaj again." Vincent replied.

"Well, we have a Princess now." She explained before disappearing back into the room. Cloud frowned and turned to Vincent in confusion.

"Go to your mother." He said. Cloud ran up the stairs and peered into the room. His mother was leaning back on the headboard of the bed, a bundle in her arms. She smiled at Cloud when she saw him.

"Cloud, come here." She cooed. Cloud walked slowly over and she lowered the bundle abit. Cloud stared at the content, which, in his opinion was an overgrown peanut. Tifa smiled.

"This is your baby sister, Yuffie." She whispered.

* * *


	3. Birthday Boy

Ok this is set 7 years later so Yuffie is 7 and Cloud is 11. Ok Review replies:

**_corneliaandcaleb4ever : I don't know if I will. Maybe but I'd have to get characters sorted for it_**

**_Angelicxox: No you're sane because I used to know it by heart. Still do actually. I used to get teddies and hold them up pretending they were Simba LOL!_**

**_Ghost-in-the-Mirror: Hey hows the exams going? I'm glad you're liking the stories. I felt sorry for Vincent too._**

* * *

"Cloud!" The Prince groaned as his little sister continued to shout in his ear as he tried to sleep.

"Oh Cloudy!" She called. He threw the covers off with such force that the Princess was thrown off the bed.

"What!" He shouted. Yuffie looked up at him with big grey eyes filling with confusion and fright. She held up a creased bit of paper, covered in glitter and random pictures.

"Happy Birthday." She said softly, too scared to say it louder. Cloud's anger melted away as he took the card and opened it.

_To my big brother_

_I think you're the best brother in the whole wide world._

_Love Yuffie xx_

Cloud looked up.

"You made this yourself?" He asked. She nodded timidly and took the card, pointing to the pictures. Two faces were on the front, one with huge yellow lines, which Yuffie said was his spiky yellow hair. The other had a few straight black lines, and Yuffie said that was herself.

"Thanks Yuffie." He said giving her a hug.

"You're my favourite brother Cloud." She said hugging him tighter. Cloud laughed.

"I'm your only brother." He reminded her. She looked confused for a second but her face soon brightened.

"Oh, well that's even cooler then." There was a knock at the door and Zack and Tifa entered.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy." Zack grinned. Cloud rolled his eyes at his father's childish antics.

"We've got a very special present for you." Tifa smiled, causing Cloud's eyes to glow in curiosity. Yuffie jumped up and down on the bed.

"I know what it is! I know! It's a Bus…"

"Yuffie!" Zack ordered softly. The hyper Princess sat down, but her face still held the smug look of knowing something Cloud didn't. Cloud was used to her behaviour. Though they annoyed each other to no end sometimes, a lot of the time they were inseparable. He watched as Zack took his hands from behind his back to produce a long, thick present. Cloud's eyes widened at the sight and he carefully took the gift, surprised at the weight of it. He tore the paper carefully and his heart almost stopped as he saw a leather hilt and the glint of metal catching the light from the window. Not able to hold on any longer, Cloud ripped the rest off and gasped.

A Buster Sword, complete with an ice and a lightning materia was the content of the gift. Cloud looked up in awe. Zack chuckled at his son.

"Now, I don't expect you to use it yet but I'll train you someday to use it." He explained. Cloud nodded eagerly.

"Can I go out now?" Yuffie asked. Tifa nodded and within a shot, the Princess was gone. Tifa walked out soon after to start on breakfast. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair. Cloud looked out of the window, his eyes just catching the ridge of the mountain on the outskirts of the city.

"Hey Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Why have you never told me or Yuffie what was on that mountain?" Zack's expression turned grim.

"I told you never to go there, that's all you need to know."

"But…"

"No buts!" Zack cried. Cloud looked down, biting his lip. Zack sighed and leaned down next to him.

"Why don't you go and find your sister, Reno and Aeris?" He suggested. Cloud nodded and left the room. As he walked towards the stairs, he noticed his uncle's bedroom door was open. He hadn't seen him in a while so he decided to visit today. He tentatively opened the door to see his Uncle writing furiously at his desk.

"Hey Uncle Seph." He said, not identifying the sudden change in mood in the room. Sephiroth sighed and turned to his nephew.

"What do you want?" He asked. Cloud just smiled.

"Guess what." He said. Sephiroth groaned.

"I despise guessing games."

"I'm gonna be King of Midgar in exactly ten years!" Cloud stated happily.

"Oh goody." Sephiroth replied sarcastically. Cloud didn't catch it.

"When I'm King, what will that make you?"

"A Chocobo's uncle." Cloud frowned in confusion.

"You're so weird."

"You have no idea." Sephiroth answered. "So, I suspect your father showed you everything then."

"Yup."

"Even the mountain that overlooks the city?" Cloud's cheerful expression fell and he looked at the ground.

"No, he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right! Far too dangerous. Only the brave go there."

"Well I'm brave." Cloud snapped. "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry Cloud, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" Cloud whined. Sephiroth ruffled his blond spikes.

"I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite nephew." He replied. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your only nephew."

"All the reason to be more protective. A clone's graveyard is far too dangerous…oops!" He slapped a hand to his mouth in mock shock. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Wow!"

"Oh dear I've said too much!" Sephiroth cried, carrying on his act. "Well, you would have figured it out anyway, being so clever and all." He said. Cloud smiled and ran to the door.

"Cloud, just promise me one thing." He called as the boy made to leave. The Prince turned back to his uncle.

"You'll never visit that dreadful place." Cloud bit his lip but soon looked up and nodded.

"I promise."

"Good boy, now run along and have fun." Sephiroth said. "And remember, it's our little secret."

* * *


	4. Out For Adventure

Ok, I have loads of holiday activities this week so updates might not be as regular as you may have thought. I know I said my stories would be updated by tonight but the camping plans have changed and we're now heading out this afternoon, in an hour in fact, so I've only managed to finish this. But I have started the next chapters of my other stories so updates shouldn't be too long, probably Wednesday. Anyways on with the review replies:

**_Angelicxox: Yeah I know I want to watch the movie too. Both of them! I'm glad you like Yuffie and Cloud being close. I wanted them to have a close relationship for later on when all the bad stuff happens._**

****

**_cloriths 4ever clotis never: Your name made me like you even before I read the review lol. Continuing now._**

****

**_Ghost-in-the-Mirror: Lol yeah he does. Maybe I could get Sephy to make Vincent sing as Scar did to Zazu. Seph singing "I have a lovely bunch of coconuts" LMAO_**

****

**_PrincessHermioneNekoAyamani: Wow they are my favourite songs too! Timon and Pumba? That's a while yet so you won't find out for a few chapters._**

****

**_Silver Chocobo15: LOL! Silly you! Yep they are but still a few more chapters til they appear._**

****

**_RaeDragonGirl: Will do: )_**

****

Thanks reviewers! Now for the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Out For Adventure

* * *

Cloud raced through the street of Midgar until he reached an old-style Church. He saw Yuffie outside on the grass with a older boy with fire-red hair. Both looked up when they heard his feet pounding against the ground.

"Yo Cloud." The redhead greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Hey Reno. I just found out about this really cool place. We gotta go and check it out!" Yuffie looked interested, immediately getting to her feet and jumping around.

"Yay an adventure!" She cheered. Reno raised and eyebrow and folded his arms.

"This really cool place won't involve me falling face first in Chocobo dung again will it?"

"No." Cloud smirked at the memory of the Chocobo stables.

"And I won't be bounced on by those weird white rabbits?"

"No." Yuffie replied, hiding her laugh behind her hands as she remembered her father taking the group to the Northern Continent for a holiday.

"And it won't involve me dressing like a girl and dancing for Rude?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't there when that happened." He said.

"Me neither." Yuffie added. Reno blinked.

"No me neither it was just a hypothetical thing." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Cloud looked around.

"Well, has anyone seen Aeris? She should get invited too."

"She's with Ilfana and Mum in the dining hall." Yuffie replied.

"Ok, stay here and I'll come back with her in a minute." He ordered as he took off for the palace. He pushed through the doors and barged through into the dining room where Tifa was having coffee with Ilfana. Aeris was currently having her hair braided by her mother. Cloud walked up to her.

"Hey Aeris." Her green eyes snapped open and turned to him, a warm smile gracing her young features.

"Hi, Cloud."

"Aeris, I just found out about this really cool place and me, Yuffie and Reno are going to investigate. Come on." He said, bouncing about impatiently. Aeris' eyes narrowed.

"Cloud, I'm getting my hair done." She pronounced every syllable to emphasise the importance. Cloud blinked before he felt his arm being grabbed and he ended up in the chair in front of his mother.

"I'm going to cut those spikes off one of these days."

"No no no no no! Not the spikes!" Cloud cried, leaping away. Ilfana finished braiding Aeris' hair and let her go.

"So, where are we going?" She asked Cloud as she picked up her pink bag.

"You'll love it! It's going to be so amazing!" He replied, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh really?" His mother questioned as she put her cup down. "And where exactly is this place that you are so worked up about?" Cloud bit his lip before turning to Tifa.

"It's by the well."

"The well?" Aeris repeated, throwing her pink bag down and putting her hands on her hips.

"What's so great about the well?" Cloud's gaze fell on her, trying to tell her with his eyes as he replied.

"I'll show you when we get there." Aeris smiled in understanding.

"Mum?" She pleaded, turning to her mother.

"Oh I don't know." She murmured.

"Alright." Aeris and Cloud high-fived before Tifa cleared her throat for attention.

"But Vincent is going too!" Cloud and Aeris' hands, as well as their faces, fell.

"Not Vincent." Cloud complained. However, he knew his mother would not relent on this.

* * *

Yuffie let out an exaggerated sigh as the four traipsed along behind the Royal Advisor.

"Hurry up." He shouted to them. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Yuffie hit Reno's arm and mouthed tag. Cloud moved closer to Aeris to let Reno and Yuffie past.

"So where is this place?" She whispered as Reno and Yuffie bolted past Vincent.

"It's a clone's graveyard." He replied in an equally quiet tone. Aeris' eyes lit up and she totally forgot about Vincent.

"Oh cool!" She cried.

"Shut up." Cloud hissed. Vincent's eyes shifted a little so he could see the two from the corner of his eye.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" She asked. Cloud scratched his head and shrugged.

"I don't know but we gotta distract him somehow."

"Ah so romantic." Vincent suddenly voiced stopping and facing the two youngsters behind him. Yuffie and Reno stopped playing their game of tag in interest of what the Advisor was going to say. Cloud watched Vincent carefully, an eyebrow rising when he didn't say anything.

"What's romantic?" he asked.

"Well, with you two being betrothed and all." Vincent answered, elaborating with his hand. Aeris and Cloud looked at each other in horror.

"Eww!" They said in unison. Yuffie looked around in confusion.

"What does betrothed mean?" Vincent turned to her.

"One day these two will be married." He explained. Yuffie gained a mischievous grin as she started dancing around.

"Cloud and Aeris up a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She sang.

"Yuffie shut up!" Cloud yelled. Yuffie stopped rather reluctantly as her brother turned to Vincent.

"Sorry, but that's never going to happen." He said. Vincent coughed.

"It is tradition." He explained, hinting that there was no way out. Cloud shrugged and pushed past the older male.

"Well, when I'm King that will be the first thing to go." Aeris nodded in agreement as she and the other two youngsters followed Cloud. Vincent stuck his head up in the air and folded his arms.

"Well so long as I'm there, I shall make sure they are kept."

"Then you're fired." Cloud retorted without looking over his shoulder. Vincent laughed.

"Only the King can do that." He smirked as he walked after them. Yuffie turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well Cloudy is the future King." She snapped, poking the man in the ribs. "So you do what you are told!" Vincent batted her hand away.

"I don't have to do anything yet!" He replied coldly. "And he is going to be a pathetic King indeed if he doesn't shape up!" That stopped everyone in their tracks as they spun around to Vincent.

"Not the way I see it." Cloud replied. "I'll be a better King than even my Dad."

"Nobody could be a better King than your father." Vincent snapped. Yuffie stamped hard on his foot causing him to yell. She replaced her hands on her hips and looked up at him with a scowl.

"Cloudy will be the best King." She repeated her brother's words. Even though she only came to Vincent's knee, she continued to glare at him as though he was smaller than she was.

"This is pathetic." Vincent sighed turning away from the group in exasperation. Aeris rolled her eyes but as she looked up, her eyes caught an old net in the trees. She nudged Cloud and pointed.

"If we get someone up there we can cut that down and tie it around him and I can cast Stop." Cloud smiled and began to climb up the tree. Vincent turned back around.

"Right this is enough!" He snapped. "We're moving on. Where is Cloud?" Aeris shrugged innocently and Yuffie looked around her and put her hands up.

"He's gone." She stated dumbly. Vincent groaned.

"Cloud you get here in five seconds or else!" Vincent yelled. "Five." Cloud reached the branch that held the net and slowly crawled across it.

"Four."

He began to untie the knots of the net with his hands, checking that Vincent was still in the right place.

"Three. I mean it Cloud." The Prince finished untying the net and held it in his hands.

"Two." He stood up on the branch and held the net over the place where Vincent stood. When the Advisor said one, he let go.

"Argh!" Vincent cried as Yuffie grabbed the rope around the net and started to ran around him, tying him inside.

"Stop!" Aeris shouted. A circle of green light started at her feet and up through her body before speeding towards Vincent. It hit him straight in the chest and he stopped struggling, unable to move. Yuffie, Reno and Aeris high-fived as Cloud jumped from the tree. The four took off into the forest around Midgar, turning left and right to make Vincent lose their trail. When they reached the edge, Yuffie started jumping up and down.

"Yay, we lost him!" She cheered. Reno laughed at the Princess' antics. Aeris started dusting down her dress as Cloud emerged.

"Yeah. I am a genius." He said proudly. Aeris stopped with her dress and glared at him.

"Excuse me but it was my idea!" She argued. Cloud shrugged.

"But I pulled it off." He replied. Before he had time to react, Aeris had charged for him, pushing him to the ground and standing over him with her weapon, a silver rod, hovering above his head.

"You're getting weak Soldier." She teased. Cloud wrinkled his nose and sat up, pushing her away.

"Not fair, I wasn't prepared."

"You won't be prepared in a real battle." She reminded him. Cloud was silent as she turned her back on him. Carefully, he got to his feet and a mischievous smile snaked its way onto his face. He tiptoed up behind her as she fixed her hair and got ready to pounce. However, Aeris sidestepped and stuck her leg out causing him to fall on his face. Yuffie started laughing hysterically and Reno shook his head. Cloud grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him, and tried to pin her down. Aeris used all her strength to push him off and rolled them over. Quickly, taking advantage of his surprise, she stood up again, pinning him down gently with her boot. She had a triumphant smile on her face as she leaned over him.

"I win again." Cloud glared at her and turned his eyes away. They widened instantly as he pushed Aeris off him. Intrigued, Aeris looked in the direction.

"Guys, this is it!" He breathed. Yuffie and Reno's heads looked up at the mountain. Cloud turned to them all, excitement written all over his face.

"The Clone's Graveyard is just up here, come on!"

* * *


	5. The Clone Graveyard

_**Angelicxox: Lol Sephy singing would be funny but I don't think I'll have him jumping around singing "Be Prepared." And your wait is over as here is the graveyard scene!**_

****

_**PrincessHermioneNekoAyamani: Awww thanks a lot. And of course Aeris is Nala, Cloud and Aeris belong together!**_

****

_**Silver chocobo 15: I know very unbelievable but I kinda like the idea of Cloud being taken by surprise and pinned lol.**_

****

**_cloriths 4ever clotis never: lol ok here you are_**

****

Chapter 4: The Clone Graveyard

* * *

As Cloud started to climb up the cliff, Yuffie began to panic.

"Cloud, daddy will kill us!" She whined. Cloud turned to her and shook his head as he pulled her up.

"Only if he finds out and nobody here will tell him anyways." Yuffie grinned and began to walk beside her brother, Aeris on his other side. Reno was pulling himself up slowly as he gripped a ledge he shot a glare their way.

"Hey," He called as he took in deep breaths. The other three whirled around and Cloud couldn't help but smirk at Reno.

"Need a hand?" He teased. Reno's glare deepened.

"Not anymore but it would have been nice about five minutes ago!" He snapped as he rolled over the edge. Aeris looked around. The place was covered in sandy muck and there were tall pillars of rock surrounding the top of the mountain.

"This place is creepy." She stated. Cloud looked around, his eyes falling on a cave in one of the pillars at the top.

"Wonder if there's treasure up there." Yuffie said, following Cloud's gaze. Cloud smirked.

"Only one way to know. Come on let's go and check it out." Just as they took a step towards the pillar, Vincent appeared.

"The only checking out you will do is to check out of here! If King Zack finds us here…and not to mention Kadaj and his gang." Cloud laughed.

"Hey look, Vampire's scared." Yuffie sniggered as Vincent glared.

"I mean it! Everyone back to Midgar right now! It's too dangerous here!"

"Dangerous?" Cloud repeated. "Ha! I'm going to be a SOLDIER like my dad. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha." However, Cloud didn't expect an echo of dark chuckling to reach his ears. He turned his head to see three silver-haired men leap from the pillar and surround the group. Instinctively, he held his arms out to protect Yuffie and Aeris as the trio surrounded them.

"Hmm and what have we here Yazoo?" One of them spoke.

"I dunno Kadaj." Yazoo replied. He looked a lot like Kadaj but with slightly shorter hair. "What do you think Loz?" He added sarcastically. The shortest haired one grinned and clicked his gun arm.

"I think we have trespassers." He answered. Kadaj smiled sinisterly.

"Just what I was thinking." He said. Cloud glared.

"You can't do anything to me. Yuffie and I are royalty." He spat. Kadaj raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well what a shame that the kingdom shall lose two little brats." He sneered. His smiled faltered as Vincent held his gun to his head.

"You leave the children alone." He snarled. Yazoo laughed as he brought out his own gun and Kadaj unsheathed his sword.

"I don't like trespassers. This is our land."

"Well we're leaving now anyway." Vincent replied.

"Whoa wait." Kadaj cried. "We'd love you to stay here."

"Yeah," Yazoo added. "Our graveyard is... fit for royalty." Cloud wrinkled his nose at the joke. Loz laughed.

"I got one! Make a grave a King would be _dead_ proud of." Kadaj and Yazoo were silent as they stared at their brother. Vincent took this time to guide the children away quietly.

"Shut up." Kadaj said eventually. Loz looked down while Yazoo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, they're escaping!" He cried pointing at the group. Kadaj whirled around just as the children and Vincent broke into a run. With a growl, he unsheathed his sword and gave chase. Yazoo readied his gun and Loz clicked the safety off his gun/laser arm. Vincent turned around and shot at the clones in order to give the children time to escape. Kadaj twirled his sword around so that the bullets hit off it. Loz disappeared and reappeared behind Vincent. Before he had time to react, Loz had whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out. The clones left him and chased Cloud and the others to the edge where Loz did the same trick as before and appeared in front of him. Cloud gasped and the youngsters back into a wall as the clones surrounded them. Cloud looked around and saw some stones he grabbed a handful and threw them at the men. Kadaj laughed.

"Aww so cute." He said mockingly. "Come on, throw another one." Cloud glared and picked up another one but just as he was about to throw it, a huge boulder came crashing down, just missing Kadaj.

"What the…?"

Suddenly, Zack appeared, his buster sowrd pointing down and landed in the ground. He aimed a quick swipe at each of their feet which caused them to jump up to avoid it and come crashing down. Zack leapt up so that one foot held Kadaj down and the other held Loz while his sword pointed to Yazoo's throat who was in the middle.

"If you ever come near my children again!" Zack growled. Kadaj squirmed slightly.

"Your children?" He replied innocently. "God Yazoo you idiot! You could have said something earlier!" He directed at his brother. Yazoo's mouth fell open.

"Don't blame me. I didn't know! It's Loz's fault!"

"Silence!" Zack yelled, digging his feet and weapon into them. "I mean it. If I catch you even looking at them, I will cut you up and play football with your heads!" Kadaj gulped as Zack stepped off and removed his sword. Immediately, the clones took off and Zack sheathed his sword. Cloud and Yuffie ran up to him. Reno stayed behind awkwardly while Aeris went to help Vincent up as he regained consciousness.

"Dad?" Cloud said, noticing his father was unusually quiet.

"Whose idea was it?" He asked. Yuffie and Cloud looked at each other before Cloud lowered his eyes.

"Mine." He admitted.

"Cloud, I'm really disappointed in you."

"I know dad. I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"We're going home." Zack cut him off sharply. Vincent rubbed his head slightly before he followed the King. The four youngsters were behind him, all slightly depressed with their heads down. Aeris walked in line with Cloud.

"Well, I thought you were brave." She whispered. Cloud smiled slightly as they left. And nobody noticed Sephiroth peering over the pillars with an angry expression.

* * *


	6. Kings of the Past and Future

A very quick update for you all. Thanks for the reviews. Replies are below. Enjoy.

_**Ghost in the Mirror: Lol thanks. I could see Kadaj doing that if Loz tried saying a joke.**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: LOL yeah but Cloud and pebbles are cute while Zack can actually throw a boulder lol**_

****

_**Gigei: Yes, yes we do. CloTi will not win waves Clorith flag around madly**_

****

_**Laili the Turk: I think Cloud learned his lesson though. And it's not all bad, Aeris thought he was brave!**_

****

_**Cloriths 4ever clotis never: yeah it was sweet wasn't it. even in the movie when Nala says that I'm like "Awww"**_

****

_**Angelixxox: lol yeah. But Loz was the stupid one in the movie. And thanks a lot for liking the creativeness : )**_

****

Chapter 5: Kings of Past and Future

* * *

There was only silence as the group trudged across the land against the setting sun. Cloud occasionally glanced up at his father but Zack made no sign of acknowledgement as he stormed ahead. Yuffie was looking down at the ground and seemed close to crying. She had never seen her father this angry before and she knew that Cloud was going to be in big trouble. Vincent was walking beside Zack and as he glanced back at the children, he felt a little sorry for them. Aeris and Reno were walking behind Yuffie and Cloud, not sure what they should do or whether they were going to get in trouble too. Suddenly Zack stopped which caused everyone else to halt.

"Vincent." He commanded.

"Yes Sire?"

"Make sure Aeris, Reno and Yuffie get home safely. I have to speak to Cloud alone." He barked. Immediately, Cloud took a step back and behind Yuffie. Yuffie looked at him sadly as Vincent approached.

"Come on you three." He addressed Reno, Aeris and Yuffie. He turned to Cloud and sighed before he led the others away.

"Cloud!" The Prince shut his eyes and turned his head to the ground at the angry tone in Zack's voice. He took a step towards him but stopped when he saw Zack's footprints in the ground. For a second he looked between Zack and the prints before he shook his head and made his way completely up to him and stood silently next to him. Zack took a breath before he looked down at his son, his arms folded.

"Cloud, I'm really disappointed in you."

"I know." Cloud said softly. He had never felt so guilty over something as he did now.

"You went against my rules! I told you never to go there and you still did! And what's worse is that you put Aeris, Reno and your _sister_ in danger." Cloud looked up at him with round, sad eyes.

"I just wanted to be brave like you." He explained. Zack's expression softened slightly.

"Cloud, I'm only brave when I have to be. Being a SOLDIER and a King doesn't mean you have to be brave all the time. And being brave, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." Cloud argued. Zack crouched down.

"I was today." He answered while looking at Cloud. Cloud looked puzzled.

"You were?" He asked. Zack nodded.

"I thought I might lose you and Yuffie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my children."

"I guess…even SOLDIERS get scared huh." Zack smiled slightly as he nodded again. Cloud leaned closer.

"But you know what I think?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Those clones were more scared than you'll ever be." Zack laughed.

"Cause nobody messes with your dad!" He replied as he grabbed Cloud. Cloud giggled as he pushed Zack off of him and ran away. Zack immediately gave chase and grabbed Cloud around the waist, lifting and twirling him around. Cloud burst into giggles as they fell on the grass and gazed at the stars.

"Dad?" Zack looked at him to continue. "We're friends right?"

"Of course we are."

"And we'll always be together right?" For a moment, Zack remained silent as he stared at the sky.

"Cloud, let me tell you something. Do you see the stars?" Cloud nodded as he looked up. Zack smiled at the interest shining in his son's eyes as he continued.

"They are the eyes of the Great Royals of the Past watching over us."

"Really?"

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember, they'll always be there to guide you." Zack explained and looked at his son as Cloud turned and looked at him. "And so will I."

* * *

Yazoo groaned as he rubbed his head again.

"God I hate Zack. I'm going to have a lump on here for a month." Loz laughed which just angered Yazoo even more.

"Shut it Loz!" Loz just laughed harder. In a moment of fury, Yazoo leapt on his brother and they started wrestling. From his spot on a pillar, Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"Will you two quit it? No wonder nobody takes us seriously. Just think of the power we could have had over people if we had killed those two royal brats."

"I hate the royals." Yazoo said, folding his arms.

"They're so annoying."

"And perfectionists."

"And…"

"Surely the royals are not all that bad." A voice interrupted. The clones jumped back as a figure emerged. They relaxed when they saw it was Sephiroth.

"Oh it's you. Don't scare us like that." Yazoo snapped.

"Yeah we thought it was somebody important. You know, like Zack."

"I see." Sephiroth replied icily. Kadaj brushed his jacket and looked up at the taller man.

"So what brings you here?"

"I've come to tell you all to be prepared."

"For what?" Yazoo asked curiously. Sephiroth looked at the three clones with danger in his eyes.

"For the death of the King."

* * *

A.N: Yes a very quick update for you all. You guys were so quick to review I thought I couldnt keep you waiting. And Ninja and the Samurai and Spellbound will be updated next 


	7. Death of the King

I've added a little scene between Aeris and Cloud before the stampede because in The Lion King there isn't really that much romance between Simba and Nala or anything to indicate there would be. Anyways, on with review replies:

_**Ghost in the Mirror: lol well that's the plan to beat them. I cheer myself up by comparing them in KH. Man are Cloriths kicking CloTi butt there! Makes me smile**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I knew some reviewer was going to say that lol. I know that was the cutest scene in the movie. Here's your stampede scene.**_

****

_**Lightofeilia: Lol I know it's strange that they have black hair and have a blonde child but apparently it can happen. **_

****

_**Cloriths 4ever clotis never: I know. Very sad.**_

****

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

Chapter 6: Death of the King

* * *

As Cloud and Zack walked home, they found Aeris sitting by the Church. She ran up to them and Zack looked around.

"I thought I told Vincent to take everyone home."

"He did, but I asked him to leave me here. The house is right beside it anyways." Zack nodded and looked at Cloud.

"Don't be too long." He said as he walked off. Cloud watched him go and looked to Aeris who twisted the tip of her shoe in the dirt innocently.

"Uh…was there something that you wanted?" Cloud asked. Surprising, Aeris blushed slightly and didn't look at him. Cloud was totally confused.

"Cloud, do you remember what Vincent said this morning?"

"Vincent says a lot of things. The chances of me listening to one are very slim." He replied. She smiled slightly.

"I was meaning the one about us being betrothed."

"Oh, yeah I remember." He answered, not sure where this was going. She had her hands behind her back the whole time until now when she showed them. She had a necklace in her hand, a simple silver chain with four materia orbs around it and a single red rose on the very front. Cloud looked at it and she giggled as she handed it to him.

"For me?"

"Uh-huh."

"What materia are these?" He asked. Aeris walked over and pointed to them.

"They're not real." She explained. "Materia is rare enough without me digging it out. But they are meant to be a summon, a magic, a command and a defence."

"Wow." Cloud said as he slipped the chain around his neck. "You didn't have to make this for me."

"I wanted to." She replied softly. Cloud looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"Why did you ask about the betrothed issue?" He asked. She looked startled for a second but quickly recovered.

"Oh. It was just because the necklace is for our friendship. Just so we know where we stand."

"Oh." Cloud answered quietly. He looked up at the castle and sighed. "I better go. See ya Aeris." She waved cheerfully.

"Bye." She called after him. She sighed to herself as she went into her house.

* * *

The next day, Sephiroth lured Cloud away from the castle and right to the edge of the city. Cloud stared around him curiously.

"Uncle Seph, why am I here?"

"You wait here; your father has a surprise for you." Cloud's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Sephiroth nodded and Cloud ran back towards the city. "We should find him."

"No!" Sephiroth barked. Cloud jumped and Sephiroth cleared his throat before he continued. "No, you stay here. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like what happened with the clones."

"You know about that?" Cloud whined. The silver-haired man nodded and handed him an orb of materia.

"And you might want to work on magic rather than stones." He advised as he walked away. Cloud sat down with a sigh, fingering the fire materia carefully.

* * *

Yuffie was sitting by the well, wondering where Cloud was when Sephiroth appeared.

"Hey Uncle Seph." She greeted cheerfully. Sephiroth nodded and leaned against the well.

"You're brother has a surprise for you." He smiled. Yuffie's eyes brightened.

"Where is he?"

"The outskirts of Midgar, I'll take you there." Yuffie didn't need anymore persuading. She leapt off the well and bounced around excitedly. Sephiroth walked ahead, Yuffie skipping beside him as they walked through the streets to the edge. He made sure she was on the other side so that she wouldn't see Cloud and vice versa. Yuffie looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here. How about you climb up that mountain and have a look for him? There's a cave there that will protect you from the sun." Sephiroth suggested. Yuffie raised her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up. It wasn't that high. She could manage it easily.

"Ok uncle Sephy." She smiled. Sephiroth smirked as he watched her climb up into the cave.

"I'll see if I can find out what's taking him so long." He said as he walked off towards Cloud. Cloud looked up.

"Where's Dad?"

"Just coming. How's your magic coming along?"

"Oh, I've not really…" But Sephiroth interrupted with a tutting sound.

"Cloud you can't rely on stones. Try that mountain over there." He said, pointing to the mountain at the edge of the city.

"The clone's mountain?"

"No, the clone's is that way." Sephiroth reminded him, pointing the other direction. Cloud laughed nervously.

"Alright." He said. "But I want to do it alone." He added. Sephiroth nodded and walked away. He walked until he came to a run down house just up from the street Cloud was in. He knocked once and Kadaj opened the door. He smiled evilly.

"Is it time?" He asked.

"When Cloud fires at the mountain, start the attack. Kill them all."

"No problem." Kadaj replied as he and his brothers stepped out. Sephiroth walked further up until he was in the shadows, watching carefully. The four silver-haired men saw the fire hit the mountain and Kadaj raised his hand. Like magic, a hundred fiends emerged from the ground and started racing through the abandoned streets. Yazoo and Loz repeated the action, an evil smirk evident on all their faces.

* * *

Yuffie saw a blinding light speeding towards her and before she could scream, it hit the mountain with a huge crunching sound. She panicked as she felt the mountain shake and raced out of the cave. She ran quickly out but because of her speed, she didn't pay attention to getting down carefully and stepped on a wobbly rock. She screamed as it plummeted beneath her feet, causing her to fall too.

* * *

Cloud looked up when he heard a scream, only to see over three hundred wolf-like creatures stampeding towards him. Without thinking, he took off as fast as he could. The dust from the ground was rising into his eyes and making him cough but none of that mattered as he turned his head to see them, snapping their jaws and snarling at him.

* * *

Sephiroth was satisfied that everything was perfect and he ran towards the castle. He was lucky that he found Zack straight away with Vincent. Zack was standing with his hands on his hips, looking around. His eyes fell on Sephiroth and he seemed confused to the silver-haired man's apparent worry.

"Zack! Quick! There are fiends at the edge of Midgar! Cloud and Yuffie are over there!"

"What!" Both Zack and Vincent cried out. Sephiroth pointed desperately.

"Come on!" The three men took off as fast as possible towards the edge of Midgar.

* * *

Cloud continued to run for his life. He noticed the mountain that he had been firing at ahead, the dust still hanging around the bottom, hiding everything from view. He ran towards a small ledge just a few metres away from the mountain. He leapt up, but missed, landing hard on his stomach with a grunt. The fiends took their chance. Cloud sat up but knew he couldn't escape.

Then he was pushed aside with a huge force. He looked up to see his father holding him tightly as they rolled to the other side. Zack leapt up and easily placed Cloud on the ledge. One of the creatures pounced but Zack easily sliced it in half with his buster sword. The King took off towards the mountain. Cloud saw him leap up, grabbing hold of the stones and mentally cheered. That was, until he saw a fiend climbing the mountain after him. He tried to call out, but the noise of snarling and grunting was too much for his father to hear his shouts. Cloud looked around desperately, and realised he had dropped the materia orb that he had had.

* * *

Sephiroth watched from the top of the mountain with Vincent.

"I have to go and warn the Queen." He cried, taking off. As quick as lightening, Sephiroth whacked the hilt of his sword at Vincent's head, knocking the man out. The clones immediately appeared. Sephiroth looked at Yazoo, who nodded and tossed him his gun as Kadaj received Vincent's. He emptied it of all it's bullets first and then, with perfect aim, Kadaj threw it towards the ledge where Cloud was.

* * *

Cloud continued to look around frantically and then, across from him, he saw a gun. How could he have been so blind. The stampede of wolves had pretty much died down except that one which was pursuing his father. Quickly, Cloud picked up the gun and aimed.

* * *

Sephiroth smirked as he looked down, Zack just coming into view. The King looked up, only seeing his brother.

"Sephiroth!" He called. The silver-haired man looked as if he barely acknowledged him. "Brother, help me!" Zack pleaded reaching up. Sephiroth loaded Yazoo's gun and pointed it at the King.

"Long. Live. The. King." He sneered as he pulled the trigger. Just as Cloud hit his.

* * *


	8. The Aftermath

Well, two weeks left of the holidays, I'm hoping to have this, Spellbound and Sail Away With Me finished, or near finished by then so I can still write and do school too. Damn those CloTis making me work hard lol.

_**Sheshi: I know. I always hated that scene from the movie.**_

****

_**PrincessHermioneNekoAyamani: I loved Zack too. Blame Squaresoft for killing him in the game lol. I still cry when Mufasa dies in the Lion King. I'm such a crybaby at these things. Bambi always got me too.**_

****

_**Ghost in the Mirror: I was thinking that the other night and my friends wondered why I burst into fits of laughter!**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I know, I just thought I would add some original in there. **_

****

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

* * *

Cloud watched in horror as his father's body fell from the cliff. The gun Cloud held, fell out of his loose grip as he stood still.

"Dad?" He called out eventually and ran towards the cliff. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going even wider.

"Yuffie?" His sister was lying just a couple of inches away from his father. Both were as still as logs. Their eyes closed as if sleeping. Cloud couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face as he kneeled next to Yuffie.

"Sis, come on. This joke isn't funny." He said, shaking her shoulders. She didn't move. He ran to Zack and shook him.

"Come on. We gotta go home!" He cried out, looking between them both. He looked around desperately and got to his feet.

"Help!" He yelled out. "Somebody!" His yells turned into sobs as his body shook. "Anybody?...help." He finished in a whisper, his voice to weak to shout anymore. He turned back to the motionless bodies of his family. Cloud picked up Yuffie and placed her next to Zack, draping the King's arm over her. As Cloud lay down next to him, he saw clearly the bullet hole in the back of the head. The one he shot. He sobbed harder, knowing that if he hadn't led the fiends this way, Yuffie wouldn't have been caught up in this. And he would never have shot his father. He didn't hear anyone approaching until Sephiroth spoke.

"Cloud?" The Prince looked up, startled. "What have you done?"

"I…it was an accident…I …I didn't mean for it…it to happen." He choked. Sephiroth hugged him.

"Of course you didn't. Nobody ever does." He assured him. Cloud clung to his uncle. "But they are dead."

Cloud looked up with wide eyes. He had guessed as much, but to actually hear it was horrible.

"And if it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive." Sephiroth finished. Those sentences made Cloud cling harder, trying to escape the truth.

"What about your poor mother? What will she think?" Cloud sobbed. His mother, how could he face her now?

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run away Cloud." Sephiroth repeated. "And never return." Cloud turned to run when he stopped. He took off the necklace around his neck and handed it to his uncle.

"Give this to Aeris, tell her I'm sorry." He said before he ran off. Sephiroth watched him disappear. He held the necklace as he sliced the hand it was in, causing blood to seep onto it. He then turned around. The three clones stood with their arms folded, awaiting orders.

"Kill him."

* * *

Tifa, Ilfana Aeris and Reno were all outside the palace wondering where the rest of the royals were when Sephiroth walked through. Tifa was about to ask him about the missing members, but the look on his face told them something was wrong.

"You should come to the edge of Midgar." He explained. "Everyone should."

"Sephiroth what's going on?"

"Come." Without much more persuasion the four followed him to the edge of Midgar and to a mountain. As soon as Tifa saw the two people she let out a wail and ran to them. She picked Yuffie up carefully, holding her tightly as she sobbed onto her daughter, all the while clinging to Zack. Aeris covered her mouth in horror as her and Reno stared in shock at the sight of one of their best friends lying still. Tifa looked up at Sephiroth.

"Cloud! Where is Cloud?"

"He…we never found his body." He admitted. "But we found this near the river. I saw him wearing it this morning." He held up the necklace. Aeris let out a chocked sob as she ran to it, snatching the necklace from his grip, and staring at it.

"Cloud…" She whispered, clutching it tightly. Reno watched her, knowing what she was going through. He had grown closer to Yuffie more than he had Cloud and Aeris. Knowing that she was gone, really hurt. Ilfana stepped forward beside Tifa. She frowned slightly as she looked between Zack and Yuffie.

"She's not dead." She said. Everyone looked up. Tifa sniffed.

"What?"

"No, she's in a very bad condition but if we get her to the palace, I should be able to use Cetra magic to heal her."

"You can?" Tifa replied. Ilfana nodded.

"But I'm afraid Zack is definitely dead. I can't help him." Tifa stoked Zack's hair and looked down at Yuffie. She nodded slightly and handed her to Ilfana. Sephiroth helped Tifa up.

"I shall prepare for the ceremony." He said sadly.

* * *

Cloud couldn't run anymore, his sobs were making him lose his breath too quickly. He walked past the chocobo ranch, noting dully how far he had come. He turned his head when he heard someone behind him. His eyes widened as the three clones smirked menacingly. Cloud gasped and, not caring anymore about his lack of breath, he took off. Kadaj snarled before he led his brothers after him. Cloud raced across the marsh, not caring about the huge snake that lived there. Kadaj stopped at the edge and growled. Yazoo stared.

"He's getting away."

"Do you want to volunteer?" Kadaj sneered.

"Well," Yazoo replied. "I suppose he's as good as dead out there anyway."

"And if he comes back, we'll kill him." Kadaj added. Loz stepped up.

"You hear that chocobo head! If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" The echoes following the disappearing Prince.

* * *

Sephiroth stood on the balcony, looking down at the grieving kingdom. Aeris clung to her mother sadly, the necklace she had given Cloud now around her neck.

"Losing Zack is hard enough, but to lose Cloud who had barely had a chance to live. Yuffie lies in the balance, nobody sure whether she will make it. For me, it is a deep irreversible loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I take the throne." He stopped and everyone looked up when they heard footsteps.

Aeris jumped back and clung to her mother harder as she recognised the clones. Only now, there were more than three! There were hundreds. "yet through the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to a dawning of a new era in which Jenova and Cetra come together, for our great and glorious future!"

Nanaki watched the speechfrom his cave. He bowed his head in sorrow and turned to the drawings on the wall. He clawed a question mark by Yuffie and scratched through Zack. He stared at Cloud for a moment before running this claws through him too.

* * *


	9. Beginning A New Life

Um just a quick note. I've made it so that the Costa-De-Sol continent and Junon continents aren't far apart enough for a boat ride. It's just a little river which separates them. That is all.

_**Ghost in the Mirror: Me too. And Reno and Rude was a good guess until I put Reno in there. But the wait is over, the characters taking on the roles of Timon and Pumbaa are…**_

****

_**Princess Thief Rikku Ayaman: Yup but it's meant to add to Cloud's angst later on. And I love writing this story so you're welcome lol. **_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: Everyone's been asking about Timon and Pumbaa lol. Revealed this chapter.**_

****

Chapter 8: Beginning A New Life

* * *

Cloud pulled himself out of the river, his young body exhausted and demanding breath. Looking back, he could see the coast of Junon and for a moment, his expression just stayed in the pining, sad one it was. However, he got a hold of himself and started to walk on. The sun was blaring down on him and he grabbed his shirt, taking it off. It was still to hot. He wiped at the sweat on him but he couldn't handle the heat. He looked around while his brain could still register and groaned at the sight of endless sand ahead of him. How did he end up in a desert? He wondered his luck. There were a couple of mountains surrounding it but other than that, it was just desert. He willed himself to move on, forcing every step. His throat was sore from thirst and eventually, his body gave up and he collapsed into darkness.

The world was silent around his still body. Not even a little whisper of wind could be heard. Then a soft flapping of wings was evident and three vultures swooped down. Almost as soon as their feet touched the boiling ground, a series of gunshots roared through the air. The birds squawked before they flew off. A blond man ran out across the sand, picking up stones and throwing them at the animals.

"Yeah get the hell out of here you denatured beasts!" He shouted.

"I didn't even hit one." Another man grumbled.

"Because you've gotbad aim." The blonde replied.

"I'm not that bad!" The other countered. The blonde shrugged and lit a cigarette. His eyes widened as he saw Cloud lying still.

"Hey Barret, look at this." He pointed. Barret turned around to face him. His expression turned from bored to surprise as he saw the boy.

"I think he's still alive." Cid stated. Barret raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"We gotta help him."

"Cid are you feeling ok?" Barret asked.

"He's just a kid." Cid replied. Barret looked down at the kid.

"Well, I guess it's not right to leave him alone." He started.

"Damn right."

"I never said a definite yes foo'!"

"I don't give a flying…"

"Not in front of the kid! I don't want him swearing all the time."

"He's eleven years old! And not to mention unconscious you idiot." Cid scoffed, easily picking Cloud up and heading over the small mountain. He slid down the slanted ground and placed Cloud by the lake. He cupped his hands in the water and quickly threw it at the child. Immediately, blue eyes snapped open from the cold liquid. Cid held him up and guided him to the water. The boy only took one drink before he looked around. Barret reached the lake and stared back at the young blond.

"Where…what…?" The confused youngster tried to speak but didn't know where to start.

"You nearly died kid." Cid explained. "We saved you. I'm Cid and this is Barret."

"Cloud." The kid replied. "And thanks for your help." He added softly, pulling his knees to his chest. Cid frowned. Cloud's thanks didn't seem very grateful.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Where you from?" Barret asked.

"Doesn't matter. I can't go back."

"That's cool. We're outcasts too. Well I'm not but Barret is." Cid answered. "What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Good I didn't really want to hear it." Cid replied, dodging the hand Barret sent his way. Cloud smiled slightly but it was gone in a second. Barret sighed.

"Look kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about them right?"

"Right." Cloud answered looking up at him.

"But there's no point moping about it cause' there ain't no stopping this train we're on." The youngster looked around in puzzlement.

"I don't see a train." He stated, confused. Cid laughed.

"It's a metaphor kid. Life moves on and you gotta just forget the past cause you can't change it. And you can't stop life from going by so you gotta make the most of it. Instead of moping begin to think: If the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's never what I was taught." Cloud replied.

"Then kid, here's to the new lesson." Cid grinned, offering his hand to help the child up. Cloud looked at it cautiously for a second, before he took it. In his mind, he knew it was his only choice.

* * *

Aeris knocked on Yuffie's door before entering. Ilfana looked up at her daughter.

"How is she?" Aeris asked.

"She'll be ok." Ilfana replied. "In physical terms anyway." She added softly. Aeris looked down sadly.

"I don't think she'll ever cope with losing Cloud and Zack." She said. Her mother got up and hugged her.

"I know it's hard. I know you and Cloud were close." Before Aeris could say anything, Yuffie gave a small groan. Ilfana rushed to her.

"She's coming around. Go and get Tifa, quickly."

* * *

Cloud coughed slightly, and remembered his thirst.

"Man I could drink a whole gallon of coke." He laughed. Cid stopped and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Uh…no coke here kid." He replied.

"Any Sunny delight?"

"Nope."

"…beer?" Cloud tried.

"Ok first you're not old enough for that. And we don't have it anyways. If you're going to live with us, you're going to have to drink like us."

"Ok…what do you drink?"

"Tea."

"Isn't that a meal?"

"You've never heard of tea? Where people sit and drink out of cups?"

"Like coffee?" Cloud asked, remembering Ilfana and his mother used to drink coffee together.

"Yeah, except coffee tastes like horse…"

"Cid!" Barret interrupted suddenly. "Not in front of the kid."

"Sorry." Cid replied, rolling his eyes. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"So, where do I get this…tea?"

"Our house is just over there." Barret explained, pointing.

"Kid, you're going to wish you lived here all your life." Cid added, throwing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

* * *


	10. The Rightful Heir

Double update for you guys because this chapter is really short and just really showing Yuffie's recovery and what Seph has done.

**_Angelicxox: lol thanks. And no, Yuffie is still alive. _**

****

_**RaeDragongirl: Good guess lol. **_

****

_**RedXIIIlover: I love all of them too. Lion King, FFVII and Clorith.**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: Land of tea? LMAO! Um, not that the idea isn't cool but…I don't think so lol.**_

****

_**Princess Thief Rikku Ayaman: Well, she gets the news in this chapter.**_

****

Chapter 9: The Rightful Heir

* * *

Yuffie groaned slightly as she felt a cold cloth on her head. She opened her eyes to see Aeris wiping away the sweat from a fever. She coughed slightly and tried to sit up but her friend just pushed her back down.

"Don't use your strength. You're still recovering." She smiled. Yuffie fell back onto the soft pillow and looked around her. Cards littered the shelf beside her and she turned to Aeris.

"Who are they from?" She asked.

"Well, your mother. My mother and I. Reno. Vincent. Oh and Nanaki and Cait Sith, remember the firewolf and the cat?"

"Oh yeah." Yuffie muttered as she frowned.

"Why haven't Dad and Cloud sent me one?" She asked turning to Aeris. The brunette dropped the cloth a little too hard in the water, causing some to flow over. Yuffie raised an eyebrow as Aeris took a breath.

"Aeris?"

"Yuffie," Aeris began, with closed eyes. Yuffie sat up, ignoring her warnings as Aeris opened her eyes. "Zack and Cloud, they…they didn't make it?"

"Didn't make it? What do you mean?" She whispered, her stormy grey eyes narrowing in confusion. They widened as they saw a tear roll down Aeris' cheek and it dawned on her. She shook her head, her raven hair flying across her face.

"No." She breathed in disbelief. "No!" She cried, throwing the covers off and racing out of the door.

"Yuffie!" Aeris cried but the Princess raced down the corridors.

"Dad! Cloud! Where are you? Cloud?" She called as she ran, the brunette trying to catch her. Yuffie ran down the stairs, calling Zack and Cloud as she burst the doors open. When Aeris finally caught her, tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were wide.

"No!" She cried, throwing herself against her friend. Aeris hugged her tightly as she sobbed. But the younger girl ripped away and raced to her room. Aeris watched her.

"Yuffie?"

"Just leave me alone." Came the broken reply. Aeris sighed, not knowing what else she could do.

* * *

Sephiroth watched her storm into her room and waited a couple of minutes before he knocked.

"I said leave me alone!"

"It's Uncle Seph." He replied, grimacing at the use of the nickname. Yuffie peeked out of the door and when she saw him, raced out and hugged him.

"Uncle Sephy! Tell me it's not true about Cloud and Daddy." She begged, looking up at him with tearful eyes. Sephiroth sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but it's true."

"No!"

"I'm sorry." He repeated before he took out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Yuffie, do you really want to grow up and take over what was your brother's?"

"What do you mean?"

"The throne, Yuffie."

"What about it?"

"Do you want to take it over, knowing that it was your father's and then your brother's. It would be like stealing."

"But, I'm the rightful heir." She replied.

"You can't take the throne until your twenty one. I have to take it for you until then. But trust me Yuffie, it's like stealing. I feel so bad taking it when I know my brother and my nephew were first in line. But Yuffie, you're a child, you'll probably never be able to come to terms with this and that wouldn't benefit the kingdom would it?" Yuffie was silent for a moment.

"I guess not."

"And Zack and Cloud would both want what's best for the Kingdom." Sephiroth continued. Yuffie nodded.

"I understand."

"So, do you want to take the throne when you're twenty one or not?" He asked carefully. Yuffie looked at the paper before she turned to him.

"Do you have a pen?"

* * *

A.N: Oooh manipulation! I love it lol.


	11. Forgetting the Past

This is set 10 years later.

Chapter 10: Forgetting The Past

* * *

Aeris walked through the castle to Yuffie's room. She was humming to herself as she pushed her braided hair over her shoulder. She had grown into a beautiful, young woman and just as nice as she always was. She knocked on Yuffie's door but heard no noise and gently pushed it open. Yuffie was nowhere to be seen, but the whole room was a mess so it was always a possibility. Aeris sighed and picked up the dirty clothes and placed them by the door to take to the cleaning room later. She made the bed and proceeded out of the room, wondering where the Princess was. It was then that a card caught her attention. It was lying on the floor, open and tearstains evident. Frowning, Aeris picked it up.

_To my brother,_

_I think you're the best brother in the whole wide world_

Love Yuffie xx

Immediately, Aeris' normally glowing green eyes became sad as she remembered her old friend. Now she knew exactly where Yuffie was. Forgetting the washing pile she had made, she walked out of the castle onto the streets. She looked up and around in sadness. Midgar was in ruins and Sephiroth didn't give a damn. He had built slums and built a plate above the city blocking sunlight. Only the castle had any light and only certain people were allowed in there. His excuse was that there was a difference between royalty and normal people and so should be treated differently. Aeris walked on until she reached the edge of Midgar. Sure enough, the Princess was sitting there. She waited a moment before she walked over to her. Yuffie looked up suddenly.

"Oh, it's you." She stated softly. Aeris sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" The older woman asked. Yuffie sighed.

"No." She replied honestly. "I just can't accept that he's gone. Not until we find his body."

"After ten years, we won't find anything now." Aeris answered.

"I know but I just…" She stopped for a moment to stare at the flowers that she had brought. "I come out here every year on the day that it happened, and I still can't feel that he's gone." She finished. Aeris nodded. She knew that Yuffie did that.

"It's not fair." The Princess snapped. "Why did he and dad have to die and I only get a little injury?"

"Little?" Aeris replied with a slight laugh. "Mum took hours to get you conscious again. Not to mention replacing the blood you lost and healing your broken bones. It took months for you to recover."

"Well maybe I didn't want to recover."

"Yuffie!"

"What?" She responded. "It's the truth! I don't see any point in carrying on. I've felt that for the last ten years."

"But what about your mother?" Aeris reasoned. Yuffie was silent.

"Mum just isn't the same since it happened. She goes all weird sometimes."

"That is why she needs you. And you need her. Yuffie, when you turn twenty-one, you will be old enough to take the throne. You are the rightful heir. Please, let go of the past."

"I won't be Queen." Yuffie replied softly. Aeris frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I signed the abdication."

"What? When?"

"Ten years ago, when I was still recovering."

"Why?" Another voice asked before Aeris could. The women looked up to see a tall, red-haired man.

"Reno." Yuffie's eyes lit up slightly at the sight of him.

"Aeris, can I speak with Yuffie alone?" Aeris nodded with a smile as stood up and left. Reno sat down next to the Princess.

"Why did you sign it? You are a Princess, the true heir."

"I know. But I don't think I can let go of them."

"Yuffie, you know, when I saw you lying there, and thought you were dead, I thought my whole world had been ripped away." Yuffie looked up at him.

"Coming from Midgar's lady's man?" She joked. Reno smiled slightly.

"Retired now babes." He replied. "Only one girl for me."

"And who would that be?" She asked flirtatiously. Reno smirked as he leaned over and kissed her. As he pulled back he continued.

"But you're alive, and I realised that you can't take life for granted. Yuffie, don't let your father and brother's memories be forgotten. Cloud would want you to take the throne." Yuffie looked at him.

"I'm so confused!I signed the abdication. I don't know how to go about getting the throne." She muttered. Reno took her hand.

"If you lead them, the people of Midgar will follow you." He reassured her. From the shadows, Aeris smiled slightly.

"Maybe Reno will make her happy again." She said to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Cloud let out a belch as he leaned back on the grass. Cid laughed, causing him to choke slightly on his cigarette.

"We taught you well kid." He joked. Cloud glanced at him with a smile before they looked up at the sky again. Barret sighed.

"What's so great about stars anyway?" He asked. Cid stubbed out his cigarette.

"They're just there to make the sky look pretty." He replied sarcastically. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Just a question. What do you think Cloud?" Cloud's eyes widened slightly as he remembered words from long ago.

"_They are the eyes of the Great Royals of the Past, looking down on us."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember, they'll always be there to guide you. And so will I."_

"Cloud?" Cid waved his hand in front of his eyes. The blonde jumped slightly.

"Huh? Oh, well…somebody once told me that, the great Royals of the past, look down on us from those stars."

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Cid asked. For a moment, there was silence before the two older men burst into laughter.

"You're killin' me Cloud."

"Heh, yeah pretty dumb huh?" Cloud replied softly. Cid continued to laugh.

"What idiot made that up?" Cloud looked back up at the sky and down at the ground as the two continued to laugh.

"Yeah." He muttered quietly before he sighed and stood up, walking away. Cid and Barret looked at each other.

"Was it something I said?" Cid asked. Barret shrugged as they watched Cloud disappear.

The blonde sighed as he stared across the sea. Just peeking above the mountains on the other continent, he could see Midgar. He leaned against a tree as he stared at it. Aeris and his mother were there as well as his father and sister's bodies. Everything he ever cared about was across that water. He closed his eyes as he remembered their faces flashing through his mind. He slammed his fist into the tree, causing the leaves to flutter away, across the ocean.

"You can't change the past. And there ain't no stopping this train we're on." He replied coldly as he turned his back on Midgar, for what he hoped, was the last time.

* * *

Nanaki sighed to himself as he lay in his cave. He walked down to the stream to get his drink, looking over to Midgar. He sighed at the sight. The ground around the city was dark and dead. Inside, the streets were littered with vermin and the stench of the deceased. Slums were the only available housing. The wise wolf sighed before he took a drink. As he straightened up and shook his mane, a few leaves fluttered by. Normally, he wouldn't have cared. But that scent on them, he knew it somehow. Raising his head, he sniffed. His eyes widened.

"Cloud?" He whispered before he broke into a smile. "Cloud! He's alive!" He raced inside the cave to the picture of Cloud, howling with happiness as he pawed at the wall, creating a crown above Cloud's head. He stood back, a wide grin on his face.

"It is time." He whispered.

* * *


	12. Reunion

_**RedXIIIlover: well I have no choice but to update in that case.**_

****

_**Sakura Mitzuki:lol thanks a lot. Lion King is definitely the best Disney film in my opinion, Little Mermaid close second.**_

****

_**RaeDragongirl: Right so where's my cookie? Lol**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Yep Seph has got evil manipulation and poor Yuffie is confused. But her rebellion is starting now**_

****

_**Princess Thief Riku Ayamani: yeah Cloud's done good but thinks Yuffie is dead, obviously nobody's told him otherwise. And yes the Great Kings of the Past will help him eventually.**_

****

_**Sheshi: lol yes it is.**_

****

**_Ankosune: lol thanks a lot. And you don't have to wait long for Cleris/Clorith loving!_**

****

Chapter 10: Reunion

* * *

Reno walked Yuffie back to the castle, meeting Aeris along the way. They spoke about ways in which they could dethrone Sephiroth but no plan seemed good enough.

"He's so smart and strong." Yuffie whined as they entered the gates and walked up the stairs. She wrinkled her nose, the smell of the slums still evident from where they were. Aeris sighed.

"We need help from somewhere else." She muttered. Yuffie looked to her.

"Great, when do we leave?" She asked. Aeris shook her head.

"If all of us go, Sephiroth will be suspicious."

"You can't go by yourself." Reno said with a frown. Aeris placed her hands on her hips.

"I can look after myself. Besides Yuffie needs to stay here to get people to help with the rebellion and you need to stay here to support her." Yuffie sighed, knowing she was right.

"Just be careful ok. I don't want to lose another person."

"I'll be back. I promise." Aeris reassured her with her trademark smile. She turned back around and made her way through the streets back to her house. Her mother walked in as Aeris was looking for her weapon.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving to find help." She replied grabbing her silver rod and placing it in her boot. She tied her hair up into a bun before she grabbed a long cloth and placed it on her head, hiding her hair and forehead from view. She tied it by her mouth so that most of her face was covered, just her eyes showing.

"Alone?" Ilfana questioned worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Her daughter insisted as she walked away. She hated it when people thought she was weak. She checked her pockets for materia and slipped eight different ones into the slots on her weapon, making sure her mother saw it.

"Happy now?" She asked with a small smile. Ilfana shook her head.

"Not really, but I know I can't change your mind when it's set on something." Aeris hugged her before she left, waving over her shoulder.

* * *

Cid and Barret stopped at the mountain looking around the place. Cid lit a cigarette while Barret put his hands on his hips.

"Where the hell could he be?" he asked in frustration. Cid took a drag as he continued to look around.

"I don't see him anywhere. Let's check by the house." He suggested.

"We checked there."

"Well he may have went back there." Barret sighed, knowing there wasn't much choice about the matter and followed Cid back the way they came.

They didn't see Cloud peering out from the trees. When they were gone he stepped out and kicked a lone stone. He looked up at the sky, the scorching sun had long worn out its effect on him. Now he was used to the heat, just like Barret and Cid. He sat down on the grass, taking some time to think. He stilled as he heard a splash from the water and turned slightly to see a person dressed in a pink dress, face covered by a cloth emerging. The person didn't see him and walked the other way. Cloud watched them, frowning slightly.

"Why are they heading to the house?" He muttered, getting up quickly and following them

* * *

Cid cursed when the house was empty and put the kettle on. Barret raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, make a cup of tea and that'll find him."

"Shut up." Cid barked, making his cup. Barret was about to retort when they heard a twig snap. Both looked at each other and then peered out at the jungle. Barret quietly loaded his gun while Cid grabbed his spear and they walked out. No sooner had they stepped out when a person dressed in pink emerged. Barret pointed his gun.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hey I'm not here for a fight." A feminine voice answered. "I need help."

"Yeah right, a likely story." Cid scoffed. The woman's eyes, the only part of her face they could see, narrowed.

"I'm warning you." She said carefully but Barret paid no attention and fired. Quick as lightning, the woman had her weapon, a silver rod out and cast shield, blocking all the bullets. Barret cursed and went to hit her while Cid went in to stab her with his spear. She sidestepped gracefully out of both their attacks and turned.

"Lightning! Fire!" She yelled at each of them.

"Argh!" Barret cried, just as flames were sent his way. Almost as if he had heard their silent plea, Cloud came racing through the trees, ready to tackle the girl. She growled slightly as he raced towards her.

"Ice! Fire! Lightning!" She commanded. Cloud cursed as the spells were sent his way and he tried to dodge them. The woman took her chance to swipe him with the weapon and as soon as he hit the ground, pinned him, weapon pointing at his face.

"Learned to play nice yet?" She asked with anger. Cloud's eyes widened as he looked between the weapon, the lock of chestnut hair that broke through her cloth, and her emerald eyes. He could see a little bit of a metal chain with coloured orbs on her neck. Looking into her eyes, he took a breath before he spoke.

"Aeris?"

* * *


	13. Catching Up

_**Princess Thief RikkuAyamani: lol yeah they've been apart long enough.**_

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Cake! Yay! And your dance moves are impressive lol**_

_**Brister: Yes one of the best parts of the movie was when they got back together again.**_

_**Angelicxox: Well you can find out now :)**_

_**Sakura Mitzuki: Aww thanks. You're so nice. I don't think I did that great lol**_

_**Ankosune: lol yes I did didn't I. Sorry about that. Here's the continuation**_

_**Silver chocobo15: Next chapter. Sorry lol.**_

Chapter 11: Catching Up

* * *

The woman leapt off him, dropping her weapon in surprise. Too confused to receive it, she backed away slowly. She gave a small squeak as she hit the tree. Cloud got to his feet and walked towards her. 

"Is it really you?" He asked, reaching for her. She tried to push him away but he grabbed the cloth and ripped it off, revealing her face.

"It is you." He murmured softly as he took a step back and admired her. There was beauty about her that he had never noticed before. Her features, though more feminine now, were still recognisable. She pressed herself right back and stared at him, forgetting about Cid and Barret.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully,narrowingher eyes in confusion.Cloud felt slightly hurt as the question reached him. Was he really that different? Sure he had a tan, and his hair had grown longer and an even lighter shade of blond but he didn't think he had changed that much.

"It's me." He said, holding a hand out. "Cloud." He watched her eyes narrow further as she tilted her head to the side.

"Cloud?" She whispered, looking straight into his eyes. She gasped as she recognised him.

"Cloud!" She screamed, hugging him.

"It's great to see you." Cloud said, holding her close to him. She pulled back.

"It's great to see you too. What are you doing here?"

"Forget me, what are you doing out here?"

"Sorry to break this precious moment," Cid's voice called to them. "But, in the politest way possible um…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Aeris and Cloud were startled out of their hug and Cloud turned to Barret and Cid.

"Guys, this is Aeris. She's one of my best friends from my home!"

"Friend?" Cid replied in astonishment.

"Aeris, these are two new friends, Barret and Cid."

"Pleasure to meet you." Barret greeted politely. Aeris smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." She answered.Cid was about to greet her before he shookhis head.

"Wait just one flammin' minute here. You know her and she knows youbut somehow that makes it ok for her to turn up here and BEAT US ALL UP!" He yelled.

"Relax Cid." Cloud warned as Aeris turned back to him.

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time. And your mother, what will she think?" Cloud's smile disappeared into a frightened expression as he remembered Sephiroth finding him beside Zack and Yuffie.

"_What about your poor mother? What will she think?"_

"She doesn't have to know." He said quickly, trying to block the memories. "Nobody has to know." Aeris frowned.

"Of course they do! Everyone thought you died ten years ago!"

"What?"

"In the stampede. We thought you died with Zack." She explained before she smiled slightly at him. "You'll be pleased to know that Yuffie recovered and is doing ok now. Reno's confessed his feelings for her."

"Yuffie's alive?" Cloud whispered, more to himself rather to her. Aeris nodded anyway. He turned to her.

"How do you know about all this?"

"Sephiroth told us."

"Did Sephiroth say anything else?" He asked with an air of panic about him.

"What else matters? You're alive." Aeris smiled, an unusual sparkle in her eyes as she looked at him. Barret coughed.

"Well, I think that tea is ready now Cid." He suggested not too subtly as he grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged him into the house. Cloud smiled after them.

"Barret and Cid, once you get used to their weirdness, you'll love them." He laughed before he turned to see Aeris walking away. Her lips turned up a little from his comment but he still saw the sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking beside her.

"It's like you're back from the dead." She whispered, holding her arms across her chest. Cloud stepped closer to her as she looked up into his eyes. He was amazed to see tears threatening to fall.

"You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She continued before her eyes fell to the ground.

"Or what it means to me." She said the last sentence in such a quiet and sad tone, Cloud was amazed he had heard it. He put his arm around her.

"It's ok. I'm here now." He reassured her. Aeris turned to him, falling into his embrace as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I really missed you." She admitted softly. Cloud rested his cheek on her hair, closing his eyes at the soft texture.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Barret smirked slightly to himself as he watched the two young adults cuddling before he closed the blinds, leaving them in privacy.

* * *


	14. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Yes I loved the cake thanks lol.**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: Yeah theres too few Cleris fluff out there. I'm running out of things to read.**_

****

**_Angelicxox: Barret cute? Lol. Don't worry, I know what you meant! And yes Cloud knowing Yuffie is alive will help him a little._**

****

_**Ankosune: I love Cid! Love Clerith fluff more though! **_

****

_**Princess Thief RikkuAyamani: You should! I love your story. And there are way too few Clorith stories to read. **_

****

Chapter 13: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

* * *

Cloud stroked the hair away from Aeris' face, receiving a strange look from her. She smiled slightly before she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and took the necklace from around her neck.

"This is yours." She said, placing it on his neck. Cloud held it in his hand for a moment and then smiled at her. He slid his hand into hers and led her into the forest.

"I can't wait to show you everything." He explained, not knowing that Cid was watching them.

* * *

Cid grumbled when he saw Cloud take Aeris' hand. Barret sighed.

"Just leave him alone to catch up with his friend. They haven't seen each other in ten years."He said as he took a sip of tea.

"Barret this is the end of our trio! Now it's back to just two of us." Barret was about to argue, when he realised that Cid had a point. He frowned slightly as he looked out of the window at the disappearing couple.

"I'm going for a walk to think." He muttered. Cid nodded.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Cloud and Aeris walked amongst the trees, hand in hand until Cloud stopped and bent down. Aeris gave him a puzzled look until he stood back up, a pink flower in his hand. Aeris grinned at him as she took it, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Cloud smiled back, thankful that it was a peaceful night that he could spend with her.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once**_

_**In perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things.**_

****

Aeris looked into the river so she could see how she was tying the flower into her ribbon. As Cloud watched her, his expression turned sad. A million thoughts were running through his mind at once and though he was glad to see Aeris, he was frightened of what would happen if they got involved and then she found out the truth about the stampede.

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past?**_

_**Impossible**_

_**She'd turn away from me.**_

****

Aeris finished tying in her flower and smiled at her work. She saw his reflection in the water and watched him turn his head away. She frowned as she looked up at him.

_**He's holding back**_

_**He's hiding**_

_**But what I can't decide**_

_**Why won't he be the King I know he is**_

_**The King I see inside.**_

****

He seemed to be in a world of his own, not even noticing Aeris watching him. She grinned slightly to herself as she bent down andplayfully flicked water at him. Aeris giggled at his shocked expression. Cloud wiped the water away and smirked, running towards her. Aeris shrieked and took off across the stepping stones. Cloud chased her to a tree where they just ended up running around in circles.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world for once**_

_**In perfect harmony **_

_**With all it's living things.**_

****

Aeris took off again but Cloud was quick to follow her, grabbing her hand as she ran into the house. The force sent her crashing into his strong chest. She blushed as she looked up at him.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far**_

_**Stealing through**_

_**The night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are**_

****

Without thinking, Aerislifted her head untilher lips pressedagainst Cloud's. She felt him tense slightly and backed away. Cloud was looking at her strangely. She went to apologise before he leant forward and took the advantage to kiss her but with more passion than she had to him. They moved backwards until Aeris back hit a door. Without breaking the kiss, Cloud snaked a hand around her and opened it. They continued to kiss as they entered the room before Cloud kicked the door shut with his foot. And for one night, Cloud forgot about his past and thought about his future. A future with Aeris.

* * *

I used the song from the movie rather than Elton John's one. I just prefer the movie one. 


	15. Trouble in Paradise

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: My computer does that sometimes. Takes all my will power not to drop-kick it lol**_

****

_**Angelicxox: lol maybe I should have left Cid and Barret in the house in that case.**_

****

_**Ankosune: Yeah you should write a Clerith fanfic! I demand to be the first reviewer if you do write one lol**_

****

Chapter 14: Trouble in Paradise

* * *

Cloud turned in the bed, screwing up his eyes as the sun hit them. He blinked and shielded his blue orbs with his hand. He smiled as he saw Aeris scoot closer to him, her hand lying across his bare chest. He kissed her cheek, which seemed to be the key to awakening her as she opened her eyes, sleepily staring at him. He sat up a little to allow her to move while she lifted her head and yawned.

"What time is it?" She asked, still groggy. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know. Does it matter? I can spend all the time in the world with you." She smiled at him.

"I'm sure Cid and Barret will love that." She replied as she reached over the side of the bed for her dress. Cloud stretched as she got out of bed and dressed.

"Why are you getting out of bed?" He groaned, reaching over to her, now empty, side. Aeris giggled at his antics.

"Because I'm hungry and want some breakfast." She replied. Cloud looked up with a smirk.

"Tired you out did I?" He questioned cheekily, watching her fight a blush. She playfully slapped him across the head.

"You sound like Reno. That is, before he got all loved up with Yuffie." She said as she opened the door. Cloud moaned in defeat and reached for his clothes.

Aeris waited by the door until he was done and they went into the kitchen together. Cid and Barret were already there, having obviously came back while the two were in Cloud's room. Barret smiled slightly while Cid just stared at them with no emotion, smoking his cigarette.

"Want some tea?" Barret asked. Aeris nodded with a smile as she and Cloud sat down. Cid narrowed his eyes at Cloud, who just gave him a puzzled look.

Cid rolled his eyes and wrote something down on paper, sliding it across to the blond. Cloud frowned and picked it up, immediately blushing at the content and scruching the paper up. Cid looked amused but Cloud glared at him.

"Did you have to word it like that?" He yelled. Cid stubbed out his cigarette.

"So you did then." He mused, looking between Aeris and Cloud. Barret set the cups down in front of the youths.

"So Aeris, what do you think of this place?" Barret asked. "I'm sure Cloud showed you lots of places."

"Yeah and I bet half of them were on his body." Cid muttered, dodging the smack Barret sent his way. Aeris ignored it and answered the question.

"It is beautiful." She admitted before she turned to Cloud. "But, if you've been alive for ten years, why didn't you come back to Midgar?" Cloud set down his cup, an emotionless expression on his face.

"Aeris," he began but the brunette frowned.

"You can't abandon us! We need you!"

"Aeris please."

"Cloud start acting like the King you are!" Cid and Barret simultaneously spluttered on their tea, looking at the pair in horror. Cloud sighed but before he could say anything, Cid spoke.

"King? Girl, I think you have the wrong spiky head." He laughed. Aeris frowned at him as Cloud turned to his friends.

"Excuse us for a few minutes please." He said. Barret and Cid stopped their laughing and looked at him seriously.

"You're not really a King are you?" Cid asked. Aeris was about to state it but Cloud interjected.

"No."

"Cloud!"

"No, I'm not the King. Maybe I was going to be one day, but things change and that was a long time ago."

"Wait, you never told us you were the King." Barret exclaimed.

"I'm not! That's what I've been trying to say."

"Cloud! How could you say that?" Aeris hissed. Cid whistled inwardly.

"Well, look at the time, I better be off." He smiled before walking out the door. Barret made a similar excuse and followed. Aeris and Cloud sat in silence.

"I can't believe you're doing this." She muttered.

"Can you drop it already?"

"Cloud, we need you."

"Nobody needs me." He replied darkly. "Besides, Sephiroth is the King." Aeris let out a sigh of frustration.

"Yes we do need you. Sephiroth let the clones take over Midgar." That caught Cloud's attention.

"What?"

"People live in the slums with no food or clean water and if we don't do our slave duties we are either executed or tortured with materia. So yes, Cloud, we do need you."

"What about Yuffie? She'll take over in five years."

"Sephiroth manipulated her into signing an abdication." Aeris explained. "And five years is too long anyway. Cloud, if you don't do something soon everyone will die."

"What about you? You've abandoned them!" he cried, standing up. Aeris stood up with him, banging her fists on the table.

"I left to find help. And I found **_you_**. Don't you understand? You're our only hope." Cloud looked away for a moment.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"You're different." She stated. "You've changed, you're not the Cloud I remember." Cloud turned to her.

"No, I'm not. Satisfied?"

"No. Just disappointed." Cloud scoffed as he turned to look out the window.

"You sound like my Dad."

"Good." Aeris countered angrily. "About time one of us did." At that, Cloud's eyes widened and he whirled around.

"You think you can show up here and tell me how to live my life? You don't know what I've been through!" Despite his strength and towering figure, Aeris didn't show fear as she answered.

"What's different about what you and Yuffie went through?"

"I went through more than Yuffie ever did." He said sadly. Aeris lost her angry expression, replacing it with concern.

"Then talk to me." She insisted, reaching to comfort him. He snapped away from her grip and glared.

"Forget it." he spat, as he walked to the door. Aeris groaned in frustration.

"Fine!" She yelled after him as he slammed the door shut.

* * *


	16. Who Are You?

_**RoyalFanatic: Aww thanks for such a nice review! I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry, I'll keep going.**_

****

_**Cheez3bree: Thanks! And yeah I do update regularly but I have loads of time on my hands with the holidays and stuff. Thanks a lot for reviewing**_

****

_**RaeDragongirl: lol I know. Thanks for the cookie though**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: For a loyal reviewer like you, I think I can manage that**_

****

**_Ankosune: Um…I don't know, have you? Lol. Thanks a lot for all the nice reviews you send me. I had to go on your profile to find your Clerith. I hadn't actually saw it in the KH section. I'm kinda stuck in the FFVII bit for now lol._**

****

_**Becky: That's why I like the movie because it was original. The Princess stuff starts to get the same. Thanks for reviewing.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: LOL was it that obvious Cid wasn't writing about tea? And don't worry about Cloud and Aeris. **_

****

Chapter 15: Who Are You?

* * *

Cloud didn't really know where he was going, nor did he really care. He wondered through the forest until he came to open ground. He paced back and forwards, a scowl still on his face.

"She's wrong." He muttered to himself. "I can't go back there and how would it help anyway? It won't change anything." Suddenly his scowl left as he looked up at the stars. A lost and vulnerable expression made its way onto his face.

"You said you'd always be there to guide me!" He yelled to the heavens. He wasn't surprised at the silence which followed as he closed his eyes.

"But you're not. And it's because of me." He sobbed. "It's my fault you died. It's all my fault." He became deep in thought, lost in the sorrow of the past. He would have been quite happy to continue his thoughts if it wasn't for someone singing.

"Asanti sana squashed banana." Cloud turned his head as the song hit his earsand glared at the culprit. A red wolf creature noticed him staring and smiled sarcastically. Cloud groaned and got up, walking across the river. He stared at his reflection silently. That's when the creature decided to jump in the river in front of him, right in the middle of his reflection.

"Asanti sana squashed banana."

"Will you cut it out?" Cloud snapped. The wolf cocked his head to the side, an insane grin on his face.

"I could. But then I'd get someone to glue right back." He laughed. Cloud walked away.

"Crazy little dog."

"Hey! I am not a dog!I am afire wolf!" The animal cried. Cloud shrugged and continued walking but the fire wolf followed him.

"Will you quit following me? Who are you anyway?"Cloud asked in an annoyed tone. The animal sat down in front of him.

"The question is, who are you?" Cloud's glare disappeared as he sighed.

"I knew once. Nowadays, I'm not so certain." The fire wolf stepped forward.

"Want me to make you feel better?" He asked. Cloud glared, indicating that he didn't. The creature took no notice.

"Asanti sana squashed banana…"

"Stop it already!" Cloud yelled. "What the hell does it mean anyway?"

"It means that you are a dog...and I am not." The animal laughed insanely.

"I think you've gone completely crazy."

"I'm not crazy." The creature snorted at his retreating form. "_**You**_ don't even know who you are." Cloud rolled his eyes as he faced the wolf.

"Oh right, and I suppose you would know." He replied sarcastically. The creature smiled.

"Of course I do." He called to Cloud, watching him walk away again.

"You're Zack's boy." Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the animal in horror. The animal kept his crazy smile.

"Bye." He said, taking off.

"Woah! Wait!" Cloud cried, taking off after him. The creature was sitting on a grassy hill, eyes closed and head turned up to the sky. Cloud walked up to him.

"You knew my Father?" he asked. The firewolf didn't open his eyes as he replied.

"Correction. I **_know_** your Father." Cloud looked to the ground.

"I hate to tell you this," He started, watching the animal's eyes open and peer at him. "But, he died. A long time ago."

"Ah, wrong again!" The creature yelled, leaping up into a standing position. He ran to the edge of the forest and turned to Cloud.

"Your Father is alive, and I'll show him to you. Follow Nanaki, he knows the way!" Before Cloud could object, the animal was gone. Cloud looked around with a frown.

"How can he be alive?" he wondered out loud. He had to see this for himself.

* * *


	17. Under the Stars

_**RaeDragongirl: LOL! I don't know but that's not a very good thing for a Disney film. Lol**_

****

_**RoyalFanatic: Yeah Nanaki cant be all serious all the time. I bet looking after Cosmo Canyon would make him go insane lol. And yes I was asked about Vincent singing. I'm thinking about it.**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine: No feel free to play FF7. Just be sure to review this chapter…or else lol.**_

****

_**Sakura Mitzuki: Glad you still like it.**_

****

_**Crazy Chick 963: Yeah I was wondering that and how could his mother call a baby Scar? He must have had a proper name**_

****

**_Angelicxox: But he's not lol. And a BIG "Yay" for Clorith stories. I got your review reply. My story "Date With Destiny" is like that with Zack, Aeris and Cloud._**

****

_**Ankosune: God if Cait Sith was Rafiki Cloud could have heard him from Midgar with that microphone lol. The Scottish accent on the dubbed version of AC might confuse him lol.**_

****

Chapter 16: Under the Stars.

* * *

Cloud raced through the trees, following the insane laughter of the dog while trying to dodge fallen logs and tearing through the vines. He could see the glowing tail of Nanaki as he ran ahead, calling to Cloud to hurry up. Cloud was quickly becoming out of breath.

"Hey! Will you slow down?" He cried, trying to pick up as much speed as possible. The reply was another laugh. Cloud grumbled under his breath as he speeded after it. Suddenly, it jumped out from behind a tree.

"STOP!" He yelled. Cloud skidded to a halt, staring at the animal in shock. Nanaki walked to the tall grass and pulled it back with his claws.

"Look down there." He whispered. Cloud frowned and walked forward. He peered down, seeing nothing but a river. He glanced at Nanaki who just smiled knowingly, nodding his head to the side to indicate Cloud to walk down. The blonde was silent as he approached the lake. Slowly, he leaned over, staring nervously into the water. All he saw was a blonde man with a confused expression on his face staring back. It soon turned sad as Cloud closed his eyes.

"That's not my father." He muttered. Nanaki stepped up beside him as Cloud looked at him. "It's just my reflection."

"No." Nanaki said, placing a paw in the water. "Look _**harder**."_

Cloud blinked in puzzlement and looked back at the lake. Slowly, his reflection moved, blonde hair turning into black. Cloud gasped as he saw his father's face staring at him.

"You see." Nanaki explained. "You're living both your lives."

"Cloud." The blonde looked up at the sky at the voice. His blue eyes wide.

"Dad?" He called as a large cloud gathered over him. It slowly took the shape of a man. His father.

"You have forgotten me." Zack stated. Cloud shook his head, staring at the cloudy version of his dad.

"No. How could I?"

"Cloud, you have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. This is not the real you. You have to go back to Midgar."

"I can't go back!" Cloud yelled. "I'm not who I used to be." He added quietly.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and as Cloud looked up, he saw his father in his proper form. Not just a clouded shape.

"You are my son. The true heir to the throne. You must go back and take your place as King." Zack commanded as he began to disappear. Cloud watched in horror as the cloud floated away.

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Remember Cloud."

"Don't leave me!" Cloud screamed, chasing after the retreating form. But it was gone within two seconds. A slight breeze ruffled Cloud's hair as he stood on a grassy hill, staring at the stars. Nanaki padded forward.

"What was that?" He cried. Cloud smiled slightly.

"Looks like things are changing."

"Change is a good thing though." The animal said wisely. Cloud turned to him.

"I've been running from the past for so long. I don't think I can face it." Before he knew it, Nanaki had given him a powerful whack on the head.

"Ow! Jeez what the heck was that for?" Cloud cried. Nanaki grinned and shrugged.

"Does it matter? It's in the past."

"Doesn't change the fact it hurts!"

"Ah yes," Nanaki sighed, sitting beside Cloud. "Sometimes the past can hurt. But you can run from it, or learn from it." He raised his paw to hit again but Cloud ducked. Nanaki laughed insanely.

"See? So what do you want to do?" He asked. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking advice from a dog." Cloud muttered. Nanaki closed his eyes.

"I am not a dog!" He sighed as he opened them. He looked around, noticing Cloud wasn't there. He turned his head and saw Cloud running across the land towards the sea.

"Hey, where are you going?" He called.

"I'm going back!" Came the shouted reply. Nanaki ran to the edge of the hill.

"Good get out of here!" He cried through fits of laughter. He tilted his head back and howled, his tail wagging insanely as the form of Cloud jumped in the water.

"What the hell is all this noise?" A gruff voice commanded. The animal turned to see Cid and Barret with their hands on their hips. Aeris appeared a second later.

"Where's Cloud?" She questioned, looking around. Nanaki chuckled.

"You won't find him here."

"Who is this dog?" Cid cried, pointing to Nanaki.

"I'm not a dog!"

"His sister." Aeris breathed, her eyes lighting up as she thought of Yuffie's reaction. "The dog's his sister?" Cid enquired, confused.

"I am not a dog!" Nanaki repeated in a slightly louder tone.

"And Sephiroth." Aeris muttered. Cid rubbed his brow.

"He has a sister called Yuffie and another sister called Sephiroth?"

"No that's his uncle."

"The dog?" Barret said. Nanaki growled.

"I am NOT a dog!" He barked.

"No Sephiroth is." Aeris explained.

"Sephiroth's a dog?" Barret asked, raising an eyebrow. Aeris grabbed her hair.

"NO! Cloud's went back to Midgar to challenge his uncle Sephiroth and take his place as King."

"Oh." Cid and Barret replied. Aeris checked her weapon was in place before she raced for the sea. Nanaki, Cid and Barret watched her run.

"Aeris, where are you going?" Barret called.

"I'm not leaving Cloud to fight alone." She yelled back. Barret and Cid looked at each other. Cid smiled slightly and nodded. As quick as lightning, the two took off after her.

* * *


	18. Ruins and Despair

_**Royal Fanatic: lol yes Cloud won't let Sephy get away**_

****

_**Crazy Chick 963: lol yeah it was a bit wasn't it**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: I was actually planning doing the sequel. I got the characters for it if I wanted to do it anyways.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Glad you liked it. Final showdown isn't in this chapter but at least Cloud's back.**_

****

_**RaeDragongirl: I wouldn't worry. Cloud will get them.**_

****

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I love getting them!

Chapter 17: Ruins and Despair

* * *

Yuffie wondered the castle corridors, looking for her mother. She had looked out a light blue dress that fell to her knees to give her more of a Princess look when she confronted Sephiroth. Reno walked by her side, arm draped protectively around her waist.

"And what should you be doing?" A cold voice sneered causing the young couple to stop in their tracks. They looked at each other and then doubled back to glance into the room. Sephiroth was hovering over Tifa who was looking away from him.

"Cooking and cleaning like a proper woman." She sighed, realising he would not leave her alone.

"Good girl. I don't want to see you walking around aimlessly again. You are dismissed." Tifa glared at him and walked out. She didn't see Yuffie or Reno as she left, muttering to herself.

"I swear one of these days, I will lose my temper and just hit him." Yuffie bit her lip and looked at Reno, who shrugged.

"Vincent!" They heard Sephiroth command.

"Yes Sir?" Vincent's reply came from within the room. Reno frowned and peered around Yuffie to see into the room. Vincent was kept in a prison, an empty plate by his side. Sephiroth smirked.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." He commanded. Vincent rolled his eyes but made sure Sephiroth didn't see.

"My ability of entertainment is limited with bars in my way." He retorted. Sephiroth glared and Vincent sighed.

"Your Majesty." He added softly. Sephiroth looked satisfied and seemed to think for a moment before the smirk returned.

"Sing." He ordered. Vincent's eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sephiroth snapped, sitting down and proceeding to look at papers. Vincent grumbled under his breath before he gave in.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow."

"Now now Vincent. Why so depressing? Sing something with some bounce." Vincent glared.

"It's a small world after all."

"NO!" Sephiroth yelled. "Anything but that." Yuffie would have found Vincent singing funny in any other situation.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts de de de de de. There they are standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as you're head." He sang, slowly stopping as Sephiroth hummed to himself.

"I never had to do this with Zack." He muttered.Sephiroth stopped suddenly.

"What did you say?" He barked.

"Nothing." Vincent replied innocently.

"Never mention that name in my presence. Or his brat of a son! I am the King."

"Yes you are. I only mentioned it to show the difference in your, um…approach to things." Reno grabbed Yuffie's hand suddenly as they heard three voices. They hid around the corner and watched the three clones, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz walk into the room.

"Hey Sephiroth. Have you seen our mother?" Kadaj asked.

"No, why would I?"

"I want Mommy." Loz whined. Kadaj sighed.

"Don't cry Loz."

"Look," Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Why not just sacrifice something to her. That will make her come. How about Vincent?"

"Please." Vincent muttered. "Better than this life." He added in a quieter tone.

"See, he doesn't have a problem with it." Sephiroth countered.

"And another thing." Kadaj said before he looked at the door. He strode across and locked it, preventing Yuffie and Reno from hearing anymore.

"We have to get this rebellion over quickly." Reno said. Yuffie nodded.

* * *

Cloud ran across the marshlands and past the chocobo farm. He slowed down as he saw the top of Midgar. He walked up the mountain to get a bigger look and his jaw dropped. There was a large volume of thick smoke surrounding the city and all around the outskirts the ground was burnt. His eyes fell on the castle and they narrowed a little.

"How can you do this Sephiroth?" He whispered to himself.

"Cloud! Wait up!" The blonde turned and saw Aeris running up the mountain to him. They looked over at the city.

"I didn't want it to be true." Cloud sighed. Aeris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you change your mind?" She asked. Cloud smiled slightly.

"I had a little experience. Not to mention some sense knocked into me." He replied. "Literally." He added, rubbing his head a little. Aeris smiled as he took a small step forwards.

"This is my Kingdom. My sister, mother, and everybody dear to me are suffering. If I don't fight for them, who will?" Aeris stood next to him.

"I would." She admitted.

"It's too dangerous for you." He said.

"Dangerous? I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha." She repeated the words he had said so long ago.

"And what, may I ask, is funny about this?" Cid asked as he and Barret walked next to them. Cid took a drag of his cigarette, frowning at the sight of Midgar.

"We're gonna fight this Sephiroth guy…for this?"

"This is my home." Cloud answered. Cid looked less than impressed but nodded.

"Well kid. If it is important to you, we are with you to the end." Cloud smiled as he looked over at the ruins of Midgar.

* * *

Tifa sighed to herself as she looked at a family picture. She and Zack had one arm around each other while Tifa held Yuffie's shoulder and Zack held Cloud's. The children were smiling and Yuffie had her head on Cloud's other shoulder, Cloud half-hugging her. Tifa felt the tears threaten to fall as she thought about her husband and son.

"Mum?" She turned at the sound of Yuffie.

"What is it dear?" Tifa asked.

"We need to talk."

"Can we speak while we are picking the fruit?" Tifa replied. Yuffie thought for a moment and nodded, following her mother out.

* * *

Cloud and Aeris peered at the city. Cid and Barret stayed behind to keep a lookout for clones.

"Aeris, find everyone who is on my side and gather them together. I'll look for Sephiroth." Aeris nodded. Cloud could see the women down in the slums getting ready for some chore. Sephiroth suddenly appeared at the castle gates.

"Yuffie!" Cloud peered around the pillar and gasped at the sight of his sister.

"She's all grown up." He murmured, watching Yuffie walk through the group of clones who were wolf-whistling and making remarks. Yuffie ignored them as she stopped in front of Sephiroth.

"Yes Sephiroth?" She asked. Sephiroth smiled at her but Yuffie didn't fall for it.

"I have heard some rather interesting news about you." He said. Yuffie watched him carefully.

"It has come to my attention that you are leading a rebellion in an attempt to dethrone me." Yuffie raised her head in the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied in an annoyed tone, aware of all the people in the City and the clones watching her intently.

"No," Sephiroth sneered. "Of course you don't." He clicked his fingers and Kadaj and Loz appeared from the castle, Reno in their grip. Yazoo pointed a gun at the redhead. Yuffie's eyes widened. Sephiroth turned to her.

"Last chance, are you or are you not leading the rebellion?" He asked dangerously. Yuffie glanced at Reno and sighed.

"All right. I am leading them."

"Good girl. Execute Reno as punishment." He commanded. Yuffie's head snapped up.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm King. I can do whatever I want." He replied. Yuffie glared.

"If you were half the King my father was you would never…" But she never got to finish her sentence as Sephiroth slapped her with such force she went flying into the wall.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING ZACK WAS!" He shrieked. It was then that lightning struck by the wall Cloud was hiding, illuminating his figure as one word escaped his lips.

"Sephiroth!"

* * *


	19. Revelation

_**Sakura Mitzuki: lol thanks a lot.**_

****

_**Ankosune: He's not a dog! Lol. Showdown of Fate? I like it.**_

****

_**Becky: Awww thanks. Updates will slow down by the time I'm back to school next week but this story might be finished by then.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: Yep Cloud will save them. Yuffie will be confused anyway.**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: I think Seph would make a good sister what with the long hair I can just see him in a hair advert. "L'Oreal! Because you're worth it!" LOL!**_

****

Chapter 18: Revelation

* * *

Sephiroth jumped back just as the heavens opened and poured down rain.

"Zack!" He gasped before he shook his head, reassuring himself.

"No, you're dead."

Cloud raced down to Yuffie and picked her up, glaring at Sephiroth. Yuffie opened her eyes, the figure of Cloud just coming into her blurred vision.

"Cloud?" She murmured as she looked around. "Am I dead?" Cloud smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No," He replied. "I'm alive." The Princess frowned as he helped her up.

"But…how?" She began but Cloud interrupted.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm home." He pulled her intoa hug which she responded to immediately.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned, looking at Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz dangerously. "Well, it's strange to find you alive."

Immediately, the clones pointed to each other, releasing Reno as they did so. Cloud glanced at them before turning to Sephiroth.

"I should kill you for what you've done to Yuffie and Mum." He spat. Sephiroth didn't look intimidated as Cloud stepped towards him.

"Step down Sephiroth."

"Sorry Cloud." His uncle replied, readying his weapon. "But the problem is that the clones believe me to be King."

"Well we don't!" Aeris shouted to him.

"Cloud's the rightful King." Tifa added, smiling for the first time in years at the sightofher son.

"We don't have to fight." Cloud warned Sephiroth, his voice growing softer. Sephiroth lowered his weapon slightly.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't want to be a murderer, would you Cloud?" The last part was sneered at the blonde. Cloud's expression turned hard again.

"That's not going to work. I've accepted it." Cloud growled. His uncle wondered behind him pacing in front of Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie, aware that the people below could hear and see everything.

"I'm amazed that Tifa and Yuffie forgave so easily." He smirked. Yuffie glanced at her brother.

"Cloud, what is he talking about?"

"Sounds like he's completely lost it!" Reno muttered.

"Ah so you never admitted it to them, I see." Sephiroth said icily, circling his nephew. "Well, Cloud how about you tell everyone? Tell them who is responsible for Yuffie's accident and Zack's death ten years ago."

Cloud felt everyone's eyes snap to him. Confusion and anticipation was shown on the faces of the three women in front of him. He could see Cid and Barret watching intently from their hiding place and Reno waiting patiently. Cloud took a breath and a step forward.

"I am." He admitted. He looked up to see everyone staring with slack jaws. Yuffie was staring at him as if she didn't know him, tears filling her eyes. Tifa recovered rather quickly and stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders.

"It's not true!" She cried before she went to a gentler, begging tone. "Tell me it's not true." Cloud looked away, ashamed to face her.

"It's true."

"That's right. Cloud's a murderer!" Sephiroth hissed.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Cloud cried.

"Zack's dead and if it wasn't for you he would still be alive. Can you deny that?"

"No."

"Then you are guilty."

"I'm not a murderer!" Cloud yelled, taking a step back as Sephiroth advanced on him.

"Oh dear Cloud. Trouble seems to follow you everywhere doesn't it?" He teased before adding darkly. "But Daddy isn't here this time. And now, everyone knows why!"

Cloud's back hit the wall and before he knew it, Sephiroth drove his weapon through his shoulder. Cloud let out a grunt of pain.

"Cloud!" Aeris shrieked. Sephiroth smirked as he leaned over his nephew.

"What is it you want most Cloud?" He asked, almost sweetly. The blonde glared up at him.

"Forgiveness?" Sephiroth enquired. Cloud looked down and Sephiroth kneeled in front of him.

"Well I might be able to help you with that." He sneered. "Because Cloud, I have a little secret for you." He pulled back Cloud's spiky ear and leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"I killed Zack."

* * *


	20. Battle for Midgar

_**Royal Fanatic: Nah of course you're not. You'll get your Cloud kicking butt here lol.**_

****

_**Cheez3bree: Yeah we do! Way too few of them out there which doesn't make sense as to me, Cleris was so obvious!**_

****

_**Silver chocobo15: Yup that was the inspiration.**_

****

_**RaeDragongirl: Hee hee.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I got it from that scene in the movie. But no need to fret as the next chapter is here.**_

****

Chapter 19: Battle for Midgar

* * *

The blonde looked up with wide eyes, staring into Sephiroth's smirking emerald orbs._

* * *

Flashback_

_Cloud picked up the gun and pulled the trigger, the echo of a gunshot surrounding him. He watched in horror as his father slipped from the ledge, falling to the ground._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"NO!" Cloud cried, ripping the sword from his shoulder, ignoring the pain. His sudden outburst caused everyone to jump slightly. Sephiroth was so surprised that he loosened his grip on his weapon, allowing Cloud to take the advantage. He grabbed the sword and in an instant, pointed it at his uncle.

"Now Sephiroth." He said in the same tone the silver-haired man had just used on him.

"_You_ tell them who was responsible for the accident ten years ago. Or should I say, murder and attempted murder?" Sephiroth glared at him but he just whacked the sword from his nephew's hands.

"I do not fear a sword." He sneered. "I'll admit it without it. I admit that I killed Zack. I set everything up ten years ago."

In a sudden burst of rage, Yuffie screamed running at her uncle. It set off a chain reaction as the people of Midgar and the clones became involved in battle. Cloud was immediately surrounded by five clones, blocking him from his uncle. He growled slightly and raised his fists because he didn't have a weapon. A clone sent a punch his way and he dodged, only to be kicked in the gut. He grunted as he fell to the ground. The clones started kicking and punching him until an insane howl echoed through the air.

Suddenly, Nanaki was charging through the clones, swishing his fiery tail so that they were set fire to. He leapt into the air, somersaulted and landed on the clones forcefully. Cloud looked up andNanaki smiled.

"Careful Cloud." He said before racing away to attack some more. Cloud got to his feet, trying to find Sephiroth.

"Cloud!" He turned to see Yuffie coming out of the castle carrying the Buster Sword he received on his eleventh birthday.

"Catch!" She called, quickly, sending a swift kick to a clone that came her way. Cloud caught it easily and scanned the place again. Aeris was casting magic so quickly that if you blinked you would miss two spells. His mother and Yuffie were easily attacking and dodging the clones. Reno seemed to be fine electrocuting his enemies. He saw Barret shooting crazily at a group of clones as Cid was chasing them with his spear. But still he couldn't see Sephiroth.

Until his eyes caught silver. Sephiroth saw him watching him and smirked, waiting where he was. Cloud raced forward and just as he reached his uncle, Sephiroth cast Fire around them, trapping them. Cloud's grip on his new-found weapon tightened.

"What can you do Cloud?" Sephiroth asked with a cocky smile. "You can't kill me."

"You're not immortal Sephiroth." Cloud spat. "You can die like everyone else. It's no more than you deserve." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Would you do it?" he enquired. Cloud glared at him but he couldn't deny the truth.

"No." He admitted. "I'm not like you." Sephiroth chuckled darkly.

"I didn't think so." His uncle replied.

"But I am the King." Cloud snapped and despite Sephiroth's wishes, he couldn't deny it.

"Alright." His uncle sighed. "But what do you want from me Cloud?"

"I never want to see you again." Cloud snarled.

"What exactly are you asking me to do Cloud? Run?" The silver-haired man laughed slightly until he saw the serious glow in Cloud's eyes.

"Yes." The blonde whispered. "Run away Sephiroth. And never return." Sephiroth stared in shock for a moment before he nodded slightly.

"Right, well you are the King now so I have to do what you say." He sighed, walking past Cloud.

"_Your Majesty."_ He sneered before he drove his sword into Cloud's stomach. Cloud cried out in pain, his sword falling to the ground. Sephiroth smirked at him.

"Did you really think I'd give up so easily?" He asked, driving the weapon out and reading to stab Cloud through the heart. That was until a something whacked him in the head. He grunted slightly, hand going to cover the wound as he looked up to see Aeris glaring at him, rod in hand.

"You insolent bitch!" He cried, grabbing his sword and going to stab her. She sidestepped but tripped over a loose log, falling onto her back with a startled gasp. She tried not to show her fear but it was hard. He stared at her with cold hate burning in his eyes.

"Shame to kill something so pretty!" He pretended to be sad as he raised it up. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see. It was then that a gunshot echoed through the air. She opened her eyes to see Vincent standing beside Tifa, aiming the gun.

Sephiroth turned and stared in shock, a hand tentively touching the wound. He fell to the ground, his chest rose and fell a couple of times and he glared at Cloud, trying to say something. But he couldn't as his eyes went dull.

Cloud helped Aeris up, ignoring his bleeding wound. She kneeled in front of him and cast cure, stroking his face to comfort him. He smiled, looking down at his now perfect stomach and got to his feet, taking Aeris' hand. They walked to the centre of the City, everyone looking up upon their entry. The clones gasped, realising they had lost and as quick as lightenng ran away. Yuffie began chasing after them until Reno grabbed her waist and tried to calm her down. Cid and Barret patted Cloud's shoulder and Tifa and Vincent emerged behind him. She ran forward and hugged Cloud tightly.

"Just like your father used to say to me." She muttered. Cloud sent her an inquisitive glance. "You'll make a good King." Cloud smiled and turned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Yuffie grinned, bringing him into her own embrace as Reno hugged them both. Vincent and Cloud looked at each other and the raven-haired man bowed his head, a small smile on his face.

"Cloud." The blonde turned at the wide voice and saw Nanaki grinning. The wolf cocked his head to the side, causing Cloud to look at the Castle. The wolf stepped in front of him onto the path leading to the castle. Cloud quickly hugged Nanaki, taking the creature by surprise. The animal shook it off and smiled at Cloud.

"It is time." He whispered, walking forwards. Cloud nodded, following him. As they walked down the path, the people on either side bowed to him. He felt the rain dying down and the clouds parted, allowing him to see the stars. He turned to face his people and his Kingdom. Vincent walked forwards with a golden crown, placing it on Cloud's head. Immediately, there was an outburst of cheers. And Cloud smiled as he looked at the stars.

"I did it Father." He whispered, smiling proudly as the diamond dots seemed to twinkle in reply.

* * *

A.N: Awww man. I don't want it to end! That's it. I'm writing an epilogue! Lol.


	21. Epilogue

**_RaeDragongirl: Aww thanks. I've got a few Cleris stories out at the moment._**

****

_**Sheshi: I love Kingdom Hearts! I have a Sora/Kairi fic on there. I also have a Cleris one at the moment but it's just trying to fit it in with both games that it takes a while to update. I don't think there will be anymore on there for a while. **_

****

_**Ankosune: Cleris is in the epilogue. Don't worry lol. And Final Destiny, I'm actually half way through that next chapter but it's quite long so you have to bare with me. I'll try and have it up by Monday.**_

****

_**RoyalFanatic: You're so nice! I'm glad you liked my story that much.**_

****

_**Angelicxox: I couldn't keep you waiting after that review**_

****

_**Cloriths 4ever clotis never: Yes I am. I've got the characters looked out for it.**_

****

_**RoxasxNamine4ever: Thanks for the nice review! No fear, I won't let CloTis win!**_

****

This is set about two months after the last chapter.

Epilogue

* * *

Yuffie rushed down the stairs in her floor-length blue gown, muttering to herself about being late. She could hear the Church bells ringing and panicked as she ran through the restored streets of Midgar. Aeris was pacing around outside the Church with Ilfana and Tifa.

"Yuffie, what took you so long?" Aeris asked with worry. Yuffie bent over to catch her breath, handing the older woman the bouquet of roses in her hand.

"You know me Aeris." The Princess smiled and Aeris just rolled her eyes. "By the way, you look great." Aeris blushed at the comment causing Yuffie to laugh slightly. But it was true, Aeris was dressed in a spaghetti strapped white gown that had diamonds across the chest. And even under her veil, Yuffie could see Aeris had her hair tied into a tight bun by a large white flower hair band and her shorter strands framed her face.

"Ready?" Yuffie asked. Aeris took a breath and nodded. Yuffie opened the Church doors and gave the thumbs up to Nanaki. The creature nodded and turned to the organ where a robotic moogle started playing the bridal tune. Aeris walked through the doors with Ilfana giving her away. Yuffie and Tifa walked behind her, straightening the back of her dress as she walked. Cloud smiled at her as she stood next to him. Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other, ready to cry. Barret and Cid were Cloud's best men while Vincent was the usher. Nanaki smiled at the two.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Cloud Strife, King of Midgar, to Aerith Gainsborough. Do you Cloud take Aeris to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cloud turned to Aeris, his smile never faltering.

"I do."

"Do you Aerith, take Cloud to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aeris smiled.

"I do."

"The rings, if you please." The creature spoke. Ilfana handed Aeris' her ring while Barret handed Cloud his. They handed each other their rings, placing them carefully onto the wedding finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Cloud lifted the veil and pressed his lips onto Aeris as her eyes fluttered closed. Yuffie began cheering, setting everyone else off. Aeris pulled back.

"Cloud." She whispered. "Remember that night when I found you in the forest a few weeks ago?" Cloud nodded.

"How could I forget it?" He said as he led her down the aisle and out into the sunshine.

"I'm pregnant Cloud." Cloud turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, watching his face light up, looking at her stomach.

"You're…we're going to…Oh my God!" He cried, picking her up and twirling her in the air. Aeris giggled at his reaction. Yuffie ran up to them.

"What's going on?" She asked as Reno walked up to her.

"You're going to be an auntie!" Cloud explained with a huge grin. Yuffie looked confused.

"Wha?…Wait!...you mean?" She glanced at Aeris' stomach.She screamed, hugging Aeris.

"Where are the proud grandparents?" Reno questioned and as if on queue, Tifa and Ifana appeared. Nanaki, Cid and Barret close behind.

"Mum, Cloud and I have some news." Aeris smiled. "I'm pregnant."

At first, the mothers looked shocked but it soon turned into a huge smile and they hugged their children.

"How long have you been gone?" Tifa asked.

"Almost two months now." Aeris said with a smile.

"Congratulations." Nanaki grinned. Cloud nodded in appreciation.

"You don't have to worry Cloud. I won't turn into an evil auntie like Uncle Sephiroth." Yuffie joked.

"That reminds me." Cloud said. "I found this." He handed Yuffie a piece of paper written in Sephiroth's handwriting. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"He wanted me to marry Kadaj? Yuck!" She spat. Cloud smiled.

"He was the King he could have done it. And if Kadaj is still alive, he'll come back for you."

"But that's…" Yuffie began but Cloud interrupted.

"That is why I'm destroying it."

"What?" Yuffie replied in confusion. Cloud ripped the paper in half.

"You marry who you want. After all, I said long ago I would destroy that tradition." Cloud explained. Aeris laughed slightly.

"Room for exception though right?." She said jokingly. Vincent patted Cloud's shoulder.

"I heard you're expecting an heir soon. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"The slums have been destroyed." Vincent continued. "Any other orders?"

"I want everyone who was on Sephiroth's side banned from Midgar. Warn them that if they return, the punishment is death."

"Of course Sir." Vincent answered with a bow. Cloud turned to Aeris.

"Looks like we have two things to celebrate today." He grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips as they walked off. Reno snaked his hands around Yuffie's waist and she turned her head to smile at him.

"It's great to see you smile again." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She took his hand.

"I've got a reason to smile now." She responded, turning her head to glance at where Cloud and Aeris were laughing and talking with everyone dear to them: Tifa, Ilfana, Nanaki, Cid, Barret and Vincent. She turned back to Reno, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I've got my everyone who is important to me back." She said softly. Reno walked with her.

"Except your Dad." He added quietly. Yuffie was silent for a moment but when Reno looked up, she was still smiling.

"No, he never left. Not really." She explained. "Because so long as we can see the stars at night, Cloud and I know that he'll always be there to guide us."

Reno and Yuffie joined in the conversation as Cloud felt a soft breeze stroke his hair. He looked up at the sun and for a moment, he saw Zack's face in the light, smiling proudly. But in a moment it was gone. He smiled back as the image began to fade.

"I'll always remember everything you taught me Father." He whispered softly that nobody but the wind could hear.

* * *

A.N:…../cries/ aww man I hate ending stories! But good news is…there's going to be a sequel based on Lion King 2. Look out for it, it'll be called "For The Love of Midgar." Who will be Cloud and Aeris child? Who will be their star-crossed lover? Who will be Sephiroth's wife? You'll have to wait and see. You can guess if you want but it wont be revealed until I start writing the sequel.

Anyways, I want to thank everyone for their support on this fic. You've all sent me such lovely reviews that made me smile lots. I'm glad that you enjoyed the original things I added and just the fic over all. I'll have more works out there in no time so keep your eyes peeled for anything with "A Beeria Production" or "Beeria Presents" on it…joking lol. Till then, thanks again.


End file.
